Three Tuxedos
by starstruckstudios
Summary: Klaroline, Elejah and Kennett. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie agree they'll be going dateless to Prom but what they didn't see coming was Klaus' persistence with Caroline, Elena's new attraction to Elijah and Kol's sudden interest in Bonnie.
1. Agreements

**Hi this is my fanfiction for Vampire Diaries involving Klaroline, Elejah and Kennett and some Mabekah as well so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why haven't we had a girl's night in so long!?" Caroline Forbes exclaimed after dropping her blue sleeping bag on the floor of the Gilbert living room. "I'm pretty sure the chick flicks and the manicure kits will be covered in spider webs from not being used!"

Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett walked into the living room; Elena carrying a stack of DVDs and Bonnie had her hands full with bowls of chips and lollies.

"It may have something to do with vampire, werewolf, hybrid, witch problems." Elena said with a smile.

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, between trying to kill Klaus and Elena's vampire transformation, we really haven't had time to be 'normal' teenage girls."

"Well from now on, we have to try to have more fun. Do you two even remember what fun is?"

Elena grimaced. "I don't think Stefan or Damon are interested in having fun."

Caroline snorted. "That's exactly my point! That's why I've given up on boys. I'm just going to focus on myself and you two."

"What about Tyler?" Bonnie asked, referring to Caroline's half vampire, half werewolf boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood.

Caroline took a chip from the bowl. "I broke up with him yesterday." She said in a small voice. Elena and Bonnie gasped and moved closer to Caroline.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" They both said in unison.

Caroline made a noise in frustration. "Because as I've just said, I'm focusing on myself. I don't even care that prom is coming up because I will be going dateless." Elena and Bonnie stared at their best friend wide-eyed.

"Caroline, this is Senior Prom. You can't tell me 'Miss Mystic Falls' Caroline Forbes will be going dateless to Senior Prom."

"Watch me." She said with a smirk. Elena and Bonnie shook their heads. Elena wished she was as confident. Things with Stefan and Damon had gotten almost unbearable since her transition into a vampire. The Salvatore brothers were being overbearing and positively annoying. Elena didn't know how she was supposed to feel knowing she had met Damon first. Mostly she felt like they were the ones deciding who she should choose and not really caring how she felt. Deciding which one to be with was going to be difficult.

Elena put her head in her hands. "How am I going to choose between Stefan and Damon as my prom date?"

Caroline shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't choose either of them and go dateless like me." Elena thought about it. Would that create more problems than it would solve?

"I guess I could. It would mean less drama." Elena said.

Bonnie sighed. "I might be joining you two there. I haven't worked things out with Jeremy yet and Jamie hasn't returned any of my calls since Klaus threatened to kill him."

"Well that's settled. The three of us will just go together. We don't need dates to have a good time! Sound good?" Caroline asked the others.

Elena and Bonnie nodded, smiling. "That sounds great." The three girls hugged. When they pulled apart, Caroline turned to the stack of DVDs.

"Now I think we should watch 'Love Actually' first." The girls laughed and snuggled down into their sleeping bags to watch the British romantic comedy.

* * *

"Come on Elijah, put down your knitting and come have a drink with us." Kol moaned as he and the other Mikaelson siblings, Klaus and Rebekah, stood in the doorway to their large mansion. Elijah barely looked up from his novel.

"No thank you, Kol. I will stay here." He spoke in his calm voice.

"Elijah, you should get out once in a while." Rebekah paused and smiled. "It keeps you young." Klaus chuckled at her joke. Elijah however returned to his book.

"You three have fun and try not to terrorise the townspeople won't you?" The oldest Mikaelson sibling said. Kol rolled his eyes and stormed out of the Mansion after muttering "You're no fun." Klaus and Rebekah followed after him laughing. The three original vampires didn't take long to arrive at the Mystic Grill, the only bar in all of Mystic Falls. They took a seat at the stools at the bar. Klaus ordered three drinks and received them from Matt Donavon, who had been wearing a suspicious look on his face ever since the ancient vampires entered the grill.

"Thanks a lot, mate." Klaus said to Matt and passed the other drinks to his siblings. Matt nodded and he walked away. Rebekah's eyes followed him as he went to wipe down some booths at the back of the room.

Kol noticed. "Do you still have a crush on the Donovan boy then Rebekah?" he asked.

Rebekah looked away from Matt, flustered. "No, I realised he just isn't good enough for me. I can have anyone I want."

Klaus laughed. "Then why are you staring at the poor lad so much?" He asked grinning. Rebekah drank her drink and said nothing.

Kol looked to Klaus. "What about you brother? How's the darling Caroline situation coming?" Klaus' expression immediately changed from one of amusement to one of frustration.

"Well her 'darling' Tyler kind of put an end to that." Klaus replied.

Rebekah looked up. "Tyler and Caroline have broken up."

Klaus' eyes whipped to his sister. "Really? How do you know?"

"Tyler came in earlier to tell Matt." She replied.

"So you are stalking Donovan!" Kol said laughing. Rebekah hit him and said "Shut up."

But Klaus wasn't paying attention, he was smiling to himself. Tyler and Caroline had broken up. Broken up! Maybe this was his chance to convince Caroline he wasn't so bad after all.

When Klaus returned to the conversation, Rebekah was still nagging Kol.

"I don't see you with a girlfriend, Kol. So what if Matt ends up being my date for prom. We'd make a good Prom King and Queen, him being the quarterback and all."

Kol snorted. "Prom? That's pathetic Rebekah. Anyway, you will find I am the one who could have any girl he pleases."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I bet there is one person you couldn't convince to go to the prom with you."

"Name your candidate Rebekah and we'll have a bet." Kol said challenging.

Rebekah smiled and said "Bonnie." Kol's eyes widened and Klaus chuckled. Rebekah really had chosen the hardest possible target for Kol.

"The Bennett witch?" Kol said hesitantly.

"Yes, the very one. She has to agree to take you to Prom. You have to go with her, give her a corsage, get a photo, and dance with her. Everything." Rebekah said barely containing her amusement. Kol couldn't do it. Bonnie hated vampires, especially the originals.

"Oh and a kiss on the dance floor as well!" Rebekah added. But this didn't phase Kol, in fact he looked determined.

"You're on Rebekah. When I do take Miss Bennett to the prom, you will have to be my slave for a month."

"When you fail to be her date, you will have to be my slave for a month. Right after you're done grovelling at my feet." She replied.

Kol and Rebekah knocked their drinks together. "Oh, it's on sister. I do hope you enjoy slave labour." Rebekah grinned and brought her drink to his lips. Klaus just shook his head, amused by their little bet.

* * *

In the morning the girls woke up, ate breakfast and tidied up the living room a bit before Caroline and Bonnie had to leave.

"I told you Elena that this girl's night was what we needed. And we have to go prom dress shopping soon." Caroline said as she stood in the doorway. She and Elena hugged. "And don't get too stressed about Stefan and Damon. You know I'm always here to talk okay?" Elena smiled. "Thanks Caroline."

Elena and Bonnie watched as Caroline walked down the path, got into her car, waved and then drove off. It was Bonnie's turn to hug Elena.

"And if you need me to use some witch powers on those Salvatores. Just call." Bonnie said smiling. Elena laughed. "You two are the best friends in the world." Bonnie waved and left too, leaving Elena standing in the doorway. What she needed was someone to talk to who wasn't biased and wouldn't judge her. Someone who could offer her some advice about her current situation. But no one came to mind. With a sigh Elena closed the front door and went about cleaning up what had really been the best time she had had in a while.

* * *

Caroline walked into her house and into the living room where her mother Liz Forbes was watching TV. Liz looked up and smiled at her vampire daughter.

"How was the girl's night?" She asked.

"Good. We de-stressed and just had fun for once." Caroline replied.

"How's Elena holding up…with everything going on?" Liz asked hesitantly.

Caroline sighed. "She's alright. But she's having some problems with Stefan and Damon. But I'm sure she'll sort it out." Caroline kissed her mom on the cheek before heading off to her bedroom. Her cell phone sat in the middle of the bed where she had discarded it after deciding she didn't want to have a million calls from Tyler ruining her girl's night with Elena and Bonnie. Caroline picked it up and sure enough she had a tonne of missed calls and messages from him. Caroline groaned in annoyance and quickly deleted them all. She didn't need this from Tyler after what he did to her. The two of them had had yet another fight but this time he had called her stupid and shallow knowing that this would really upset her because that's what Damon had called her when he was abusing her as a human. Caroline couldn't believe he had been that low and broke up with him. But really she should have done it months ago, when Tyler had started treating her less like his girlfriend and more like his slave. Caroline shook her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She was focusing on herself right? Caroline took a deep breath and when she was calm, decided to go and have a shower.

* * *

Bonnie had just changed into some comfy Sunday at home clothes. She'd had such a great time last night. Honestly it was a relief to know she didn't have to worry about a prom date along with all her supernatural dramas. Bonnie was just about to lie down on the couch and read a book when there was a knock at the front door. Bonnie got up slowly not really in the mood for anyone at the moment. She trudged over to the door and opened it. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know what she was expecting but Kol Mikaelson certainly was not it. He was smirking at her.

"Hello Miss Bennett. I'm here to ask you to Prom."


	2. Disbelief

**Here is chapter 2 of Three Tuxedos. Enjoy! I'm starstruckstudio on tumblr as well.**

* * *

"Um, excuse me?!" Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Prom. Will you go with me?" Kol said bluntly.

Bonnie stared at him stunned. "You can't be serious!" she shrieked.

Kol looked at Bonnie puzzled. "Of course I'm serious Miss Bennett. Do I look like I'm joking?"

"But we've never even talked before! Come to think of it, I don't think we've even met!"

Kol chuckled. "Well we can change that if you'll go to prom with me. So what do you say?"

Bonnie still didn't know if he was being serious. For all she knew this could be some vampire trick. But anyway he was evil and an original. She couldn't believe he thought she would want to go with him.

"Absolutely not!" Bonnie said loudly before slamming the door in Kol's face. Bonnie shook her head. What the hell had just happened?

Kol was still standing right in front of Bonnie's door. Now it was his turn to be in disbelief. She had said no. She hadn't agreed to go with him. The Bennett witch had said no to him. Kol Mikaelson! Kol couldn't believe it. He always got whatever girl he wanted. Not that he actually wanted this witch but that didn't take away from the fact that she had rejected him. Kol's expression became frustrated. This girl was going to go to Prom with him. He had to do it, for his pride and his reputation. He was going to woo her until she was his. Unbeknownst to her, Bonnie had just made this Kol's most exciting game ever.

* * *

Elena was making lunch and looked at the time. 1 minute to 12. Stefan and Damon had called her an hour ago to tell her they were coming over at 12. Of course they didn't ask if she wanted them to or if she had plans for the day. They were just coming over and she had to accept it. Elena sat down at the table, eating her lunch and stared at the second hand on the clock. 15 seconds. They really had to learn that she was her own person and could make her own decisions. 10 seconds. She's a vampire now! Doesn't that mean she can take care of herself? 5 seconds. Why couldn't they just leave her alone! The second hand hit the 12 and right on cue Stefan and Damon opened the front door and walked in.

"Elena, are you ok?" Stefan asked with a frown on his face. Elena couldn't remember the last time he had smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks a lot." Elena said rolling her eyes. Damon came round the corner and into the kitchen. He had done a check of the house to make sure Elena was truly safe.

"The house is fine! No one would have had the courage to come in with two vampires and a very powerful witch inside." Elena complained.

Damon took a seat on the couch and crossed his feet on a small coffee table. "Oh yeah, your 'girls night in'. Did you gossip about us?" Damon said giving Elena his signature smirk.

"Yes actually. I told them how frustrated you're making me." Elena said glaring at Damon.

"Elena, we are only trying to protect you." Stefan said seriously.

"Well, Stefan I don't care. From now on I am making my own decisions. Like the fact that I'm going by myself to Prom." Elena said.

"You can't go unprotected!" Stefan said raising his voice.

Damon laughed once. "Yeah, given our track record for high school dances there is no way one of us isn't going with you."

"Just stop it ok! Stop deciding how I'm going to live my life!" Elena yelled. She had had enough. She ran out the front door and headed towards the Mystic Falls city centre using her vampire speed, tears streaming down her face. When she got there she sat on a park bench and tried wiping the tears from her face. Why wouldn't they listen to her? Why didn't they understand? By loving her, they were destroying her.

A strong voice pulled Elena out of her distress.

"Elena?" the voice said. She looked up into the concerned face of Elijah Mikaelson. Elena felt her face pull into a smile. The oldest original had always been kind to her even though she had betrayed him multiple times.

"Elijah," she said to him, wiping her face. "What are doing here?"

"I was passing by and I saw you and you looked very upset." He sat down next to her on the bench. "Is everything ok?" he continued.

"It's Stefan and Damon. They're -" Elena paused and looked down at her feet. "- taking over my life." She finished with a large sigh.

"Have you tried talking to them? Maybe they honestly do not know they are doing anything wrong." Elijah said looking into Elena's face.

"I have and they won't listen. They haven't been listening to me for a while now." Elena looked out over the town and a couple more tears rolled down Elena's face. Elijah could see how upset she was. How could Stefan and Damon not see it? Elijah put a hand to her cheek to brush away some of the tears.

"Maybe, I should have died for good when Matt's truck went over the bridge." Elena said almost inaudibly. Elijah stared at the young vampire, shocked. He couldn't believe this.

"Elena, Elena look at me." Elijah took her hands in his own as her eyes slowly locked onto his.

"I promise you. Things will get better. Ok? Please do not give up hope." There was silence for a short time as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me Elijah?" Elena asked genuinely perplexed by his kindness.

"You remind me why being a vampire doesn't mean I have to be a monster. You are a caring, good person Elena."

Elena looked at him, shocked. He really thought that highly of her?

Elijah saw the wonder in Elena's eyes. He'd made a mistake, he shouldn't have said that to her. He couldn't have her looking at him like that. Elijah let go of Elena's hands and stood up abruptly.

"I have to go. Good day Elena." He saw the look of disappointment on her face before turning and briskly walking away.

Elena stared after him. Why did he walk away? Was it something she did? She didn't know the answers to those questions, but she felt a warmth in her heart. She'd finally been able to talk to someone about her problems. Elena smiled after Elijah. She was going to talk to him again soon.

* * *

On Monday morning, Caroline drove into the high school parking lot. She watched as groups talked with their friends or walked around the campus. She knew it was going to be hard avoiding Tyler, but she had to try. She spotted Bonnie outside and got out of the car and walked over to her, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she went.

"Hey Bonnie, how was your weekend?" Caroline said once she was standing by Bonnie.

"It was positively boring. Nothing happened at all. Why would you think something happened?" Bonnie blurted out quickly. She had decided not to tell anyone about the 'incident' with a certain original vampire.

Caroline gave Bonnie a look. "Are you ok, Bonnie?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She said, looking for a subject change. "Look, there's Elena."

Elena walked over to them. Bonnie gave her a hug. "You alright?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm really good. I got some stuff off my chest yesterday." Elena said smiling.

"Really, who did you talk to?"

Elena chuckled. "That's a secret."

"Oh my God, tell me immediately!" Caroline squealed.

Elena shook her head and the three of them walked off to class, Caroline begging Elena to tell her the entire way.

* * *

Elena wouldn't give Caroline an answer. So she moved on to different things. Like noticing how she hadn't seen Tyler all day. She was sure he'd be smothering her in attempts to win her back or something like that. But with no sign of Tyler, Caroline was happy as she walked over to the courts for cheerleading practice; Elena and Bonnie had gone home since they had quit the squad last year. They were 10 minutes into practice when Caroline noticed the football team practicing on the field nearby. She saw Matt; he really was a good quarterback. Then she saw who she didn't want to see. Tyler. Fortunately he didn't seem to be paying her or the cheerleaders any attention. Caroline focused back on practice and tried to ignore him.

At the end of practice Caroline tried to pick up her gear and leave as soon as she could but as she was walking to the parking lot she heard the yell, "Caroline!"

Caroline closed her eyes for a second then turned around to face Tyler, a look of longing in his eyes.

"Caroline, I've been trying to call you for days. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Well, maybe Tyler it has to do with the fact that we are no longer a couple. Now if you'll excuse me I have a life to live." Caroline turned to walk away but Tyler gripped her arm.

"Come on Caroline, you and I both know you didn't mean it. You love me." He said smirking.

Caroline snorted. "Oh really? Why don't I show you how much I love you by walking away?" She retorted and tried to turn around again. But Tyler's hand was an iron grip around her arm.

"Let go of me Tyler!" Caroline screamed trying to pull away.

"Not until you take me back!" He yelled refusing to let go.

"I believe she said to let go of her mate." said a familiar British accent from behind Caroline. Caroline inwardly groaned. Not now.

"I don't think this concerns you, Klaus." Tyler said, not taking his eyes of Caroline.

"Let her go and I won't rip your heart out." said Klaus, a hint of malice in his voice.

Tyler hesitated for a second, then slowly let go of Caroline. He awkwardly looked around then said quietly. "You'll want me, eventually." With that he walked off to his car.

Caroline looked after him thinking how unlikely that is. It took her a moment to remember that Klaus was standing right behind her.

She turned around to face him, rolled her eyes and said "You didn't have to do that you know." She started walking off to her car and Klaus followed close behind.

"On the contrary love, it looked like you needed help."

"I could have handled it." She said.

Klaus chuckled. "Right, would that have been before or after he had ripped your arm off?" he asked with a small grin.

Caroline didn't say anything, causing Klaus's grin to get even bigger.

"Seeing as prom is coming up and you two have ended things, how about you and I go to prom together?"

Caroline stopped in her tracks. "I would rather have Tyler rip my arm off." She started walking again, they were almost at Caroline's car.

"Oh come on, love, you can't deny we have amazing chemistry" Klaus said amused.

Caroline arrived at her car. She glared at the hybrid, and then got into the driver's seat. Klaus leaned down to talk through the window. "Alright then, but to quote my annoying hybrid 'You'll want me, eventually.'" Caroline let out a laugh of disbelief.

Klaus stepped away from the car and Caroline quickly pulled out of the parking lot. As she was driving out she tried not to look at him but she couldn't help but see him give her a small wave. Caroline gritted her teeth in frustration. Who did he think he was coming in and ruining her plan of a male free life? She put her foot on the accelerator roughly. If he thought she was just going to fall at his feet, he had another thing coming.

* * *

Kol arrived at Bonnie's house in the middle of the night. He grabbed a bag full of rose petals from the back of the car and walked into the middle of her front lawn, ready to put his plan into action. He began placing the rose petals on the grass and when he was done he looked down at them, relishing in the brilliance of his idea. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she saw this.

"Oh Kol, you've really outdone yourself this time. Miss Bennett isn't going to know what hit her."


	3. Surprises

**Thanks so much for the reviews and to everyone who has read my fan fiction. You're amazing!**

* * *

Bonnie woke up on Tuesday morning and opened her eyes slowly. She was hoping it was still dark outside meaning she didn't have to get up yet. But to her disappointment, sunlight drifted through the bottoms of her curtains. She groaned and hit her pillow against her head. Knowing she had to get ready for school, Bonnie reluctantly took the pillow down and slid out of bed with only one eye open. She dragged her feet over to her window and wearily opened the curtains. She noticed something outside the window, red things lying on her front lawn. Bonnie's forehead crinkled with confusion. What was going on?

She walked out of her room and down the hallway to the front door. She went outside, slightly embarrassed since she was still in her pyjamas. She saw the small red things lying on the green grass in some kind of formation. Bonnie was still confused until she realised what the things said. Her mouth popped open in shock when she realised they were rose petals and they read the word "Prom?"

Bonnie was speechless as she stared at the word. She suddenly wondered if she was dreaming. Slowly lowering herself to the ground, she gently picked up one of the petals. It felt real enough. She held it up to her nose and smelt the beautiful fragrance. Ok so she wasn't dreaming but now she wondered who had done this. Certainly not -, she could barely make herself think the words. Certainly not…Kol Mikaelson?! Bonnie shook her head. No, it had to be someone else. Some kid from school being funny or something. Bonnie went back inside to get ready for school. She was running late and decided she'd clean the petals away this afternoon, though she did find herself admitting the whole thing was kind of romantic.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline sat at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch when Bonnie finally decided to ask the question that was bugging her.

"You don't know who would have the daring or the cheek to ask me to Prom by making a sign out of rose petals would you?" Bonnie said, even to herself the question sounded crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"When I woke up this morning I found the word Prom with a question mark made out of rose petals sitting on my front lawn. It's still there; I haven't cleaned it up yet."

"Wow, creative." Caroline said impressed.

"So you wouldn't have any idea who might have done it?" Bonnie asked.

Elena thought for a moment. "Jeremy?"

Caroline snorted. "Jeremy would not have the nerve to do something like this."

"And I don't think it was Jamie, he seems to have completely gone off me." Bonnie said sadly.

"Well then it was a secret admirer! You'll have to wait to see what they do next!" Caroline said with enthusiasm and Elena laughed. Bonnie smiled too but all she was thinking was that maybe her 'secret admirer' wasn't so secret at all.

* * *

Bonnie's worst fears were confirmed when she saw a figure leaning against her car as she walked to it after school that afternoon. He was wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans and had a smirk set upon his face. Bonnie stopped and looked around. Good thing Caroline and Elena were already gone. She looked for a way out of this situation. But seeing none, she took a deep breath and continued to walk to her car. As she got closer Kol looked up and smiled. Bonnie kept her expression completely straight as she stopped in front of the ancient vampire.

"Can you move? I'm trying to get to my car." Bonnie said rather coldly.

Kol smiled. "Did you like my sign I left on your lawn? Quite ingenious if I must say so myself."

"Yes, but now I have to go home and clean it up." Bonnie said, glaring at the arrogant original.

"I bet I was the first person you thought of when you were wondering who did it." Kol said amused by Bonnie's expression.

Bonnie eyes narrowed even more. "Move or I will make you." She threatened.

"How would you do that exactly? I'm an original, you're usual techniques wouldn't work on me sweetheart."

Bonnie decided on a different approach. "Please move?" she asked trying to veil the anger in her voice.

Kol chuckled. "Ok, but know Bonnie, this is just the beginning. You will go to Prom with me." He said with absolute certainty. He smiled at her astonished face and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Still walking, he whipped his head to look at her and gave another chuckle seeing her expression hadn't changed.

When he'd disappeared, Bonnie snapped out of it and cursing, got into her car. The nerve! Whilst she drove home she tried to think of ways to tell him there was no way she was going to Prom with him, or anywhere with him in fact. When she pulled into her house however, with irritation she realised she'd come up with nothing.

* * *

Elena pulled up into the driveway of the magnificent house. She'd only been here once before, to the Mikaelson ball all those months ago. Where she'd betrayed Elijah and she'd felt so guilty that she was helping Esther kill him along with all his siblings. That's what her whole relationship with Elijah seemed to be about; broken promises and betrayal. But she wanted to change that, especially if he could help her sort out her feelings for Stefan and Damon.

She got out of her car and walked up to the front door. She hesitated for a moment then firmly knocked. There was silence for a moment then the door swung open to show Rebekah, whose expression turned to one of annoyance when she saw it was Elena.

"What do you want?" Rebekah said her voice laced with dislike.

Anger immediately welled up inside Elena but she didn't want to get into a fight with the blonde.

"Is Elijah here?" Elena asked.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow but called Elijah's name up the staircase. Elijah appeared a second later, walking down the staircase.

"Was is it Rebekah?" He said. That's when he saw Elena standing in the doorway. She gave him a small smile, but Elijah remained wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here Elena?" He said.

"I'll leave you to it." Rebekah said walking away.

Once Rebekah was gone Elena spoke. "I was wondering if I could talk to you. I mean, you were so helpful the other day. I just wanted to know if you could do it again."

Elijah stared into her eyes. He so wanted to say yes, but he knew he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Elena. I don't really think I should." He said.

He watched the shock and sadness on her face but she quickly tried to hide it.

"Oh, ok, well alright then." She said not looking in his eyes. "I'll just go then. Bye Elijah." She turned and walked away from the house. Who was she going to talk to now? She'd been so excited about the idea of talking to him again and he had just shut her down.

Elijah still stood in the doorway, watching her walk back to her car. He felt so guilty, but no, he'd done the right thing. Hadn't he?

She was almost at her car and Elijah was still continuing his inner battle. Until finally, absolutely loathing himself he ran over to Elena.

Hearing him coming Elena whipped her head around, confusion dominating her features.

"I'm sorry Elena. I've just -, I've just got a lot on my mind right now. But yes, we can talk if you would like."

Elena's face pulled into a large smile making Elijah's heart soar.

"Great. Thank you" She said happily.

"But why don't we take a walk, so we don't have to worry about my siblings overhearing." Elijah said returning her smile.

Elena nodded and the two of them began walking down the footpath.

* * *

Talking to him was like nothing else, Elena thought. He was so wise and understanding and never seemed to mind when she couldn't find the words to explain how she felt. He didn't laugh at her, or roll his eyes like Damon would have. Or interrupted her to say his opinion like Stefan would have. She found herself opening up to him more than she had to anyone else.

She told him all about how Stefan and Damon reacted after her transition, and the troubles ever since. Her conflicting emotions and how she didn't even know what she felt for either of them anymore.

Elijah was so caught up in Elena and what she was saying. He loved being in her company, it added something he had been missing for a long time. He didn't even notice it getting dark and she didn't seem to notice either.

They had made it into the woods where the two of them had come once before. But when the sun had well and truly set, Elijah reluctantly suggested that it might be time to head home.

Elena nodded, sad that their time was up.

"Thank you so much, Elijah. I know you probably had so many better things to do than listen to me."

Elijah chuckled. "Nothing would have been better than spending the afternoon with you."

"Can we talk again soon?" Elena asked a bit of hope in her voice.

"I'm sure I could manage that." Elijah said.

They shared a smile.

"Well, Goodbye Elijah." She said.

"Goodbye Elena."

She walked off and Elijah watched her for a moment. He felt happy. He could be her friend; he didn't have to completely cut himself off from her. He just hoped that he didn't ruin it by doing something stupid and unforgivable. He began to walk back to the Mikaelson Mansion, with hope for the future.

* * *

Caroline was brushing her teeth and about to go to bed. She was really tired. She'd spent a couple hours working on a history report. Their new History teacher since Alaric had passed away was a lot harsher with the workload.

Caroline spat into the sink and wiped her face. She turned out the light and then walked down the hall to her bedroom. She walked over to her bedside lamp and flicked that on. She almost had a heart attack when she saw someone lying on her bed.

Before she had recovered, Klaus grinned and said. "Hello, love."


	4. Surrender

**Here's one for all you Klaroline lovers (me included). Enjoy and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

"Klaus, what are you doing here!?" Caroline asked, breathing hard from shock. She looked towards her door hoping her mom was asleep.

"I came to see if you wanted to spend some time together. At the Grill maybe?" Klaus said.

"And you felt the need to scare the living daylights out of me to do that?"

"I didn't expect you to be startled by me, love. Vampires aren't supposed to get frightened easily."

"It was dark and it wasn't like I was expecting a psychopath in my room!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Psychopath?" He said, sitting up on the bed.

Caroline shrugged indifferently.

Klaus got up from the bed and stood in front of her, beginning to get annoyed. "We're wasting time. I came here to ask you to the Grill. Will you go with me?"

Caroline looked at the ground. "It's really late." She murmured.

"Tomorrow night then?" Klaus asked hopefully.

Caroline looked into his eyes. She couldn't go with him, she had given up on guys, and she was supposed to be focusing on herself.

But then why did she really want to say yes?

Klaus watched the mixed emotions on her face. "Just say yes, love." he whispered.

Caroline rolled her eyes and gave in. "Fine."

Klaus beamed. "Brilliant. I'll see you there then." He walked to her bedroom window and disappeared out of it. Caroline exhaled in annoyance. Why had she let him talk her into it?

Klaus appeared at her window again and Caroline's hand flew to her heart.

"Klaus, what did I just say?!" she asked exasperated.

He smiled. "Sorry, love. I just wanted to say that you better show up, because if you don't, I'll just come and get you."

Caroline glowered at him and he laughed. "And you really shouldn't get shocked so easily."

And with that he disappeared, leaving Caroline even more annoyed.

* * *

Bonnie rushed out of the door the next day. Why was she always running late? Maybe she should invest in that alarm clock, she thought. She got into her car and froze when she noticed a piece of pink, heart covered paper, taped to the steering wheel.

On it was the message "Have a lovely day, Bonnie. By the way, you look magnificent. You know what else would be magnificent? Us going to Prom together. See you soon, sweetheart. Love Kol."

Bonnie snorted, ripped the paper from the steering wheel and crumpled it up. Seriously? He thought cheesy, romantic messages were going to make her want to Prom with him? She drove off to school, very annoyed by Kol's constant pestering. He needed to get the picture. Quick. She was never going to go to Prom with him.

* * *

At school Caroline tried not to think about that night. She had changed her mind on whether she would turn up so many times already. She could imagine the look on Klaus's face if she did and the thought did not please her.

She decided to focus her attention on the Prom. She was the head of the Prom committee and they were having another meeting today. She waited in an empty classroom for the others to turn up. Slowly one by one the volunteers came in and Caroline smiled at everyone. When they had all arrived, she started to talk.

"Ok so we decided on a underwater theme, now -" Caroline began but someone else walked into the room, interrupting her.

"Oh please, an underwater theme? How boring and unoriginal." said a drawling accented voice. It was Rebekah.

Caroline folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, immediately going on the offensive.

"I'm the head of the Prom committee and we're doing underwater." Caroline said in an icy voice. "Besides Prom isn't very far away. We can't change the theme now!"

"Come on, Caroline. You and I both know it's not a very good theme."

"What theme would you have us do instead?" Caroline said, her eyes flaring.

"Fairytales. We can have a fairytale castle where you get your photos taken and people can walk through a hallway lit with coloured lights as they come into the Prom. Plus many more ideas we can come up with. It'll be magical."

Caroline pursed her lips in defiance. She saw all the members of the Prom committee were looking at her, seeing what she would decide. Caroline could tell they really liked the Fairytale theme.

Caroline groaned in defeat. "Fine! We'll do Fairytales. But you better help plan and set up this darn thing because it was your idea."

Rebekah grinned. "Thanks Caroline. This Prom is going to be great."

Caroline looked away, annoyed. "Yeah, sure."

She realised with frustration that this was the second time an original vampire had talked her into something in less than a day.

* * *

Bonnie walked out to her car after school. There was some grimoires that she wanted to read that night and she wanted to get an early start on them. That's when she saw the rose petals covering her car.

And on the ground in front of it, written in rose petals, were the words "Say yes, Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed in disbelief. "Seriously!" She said out loud. Kol was being ridiculous! She groaned in annoyance and starting sweeping the rose petals off with her hands. When she was done, she sighed and got into her car.

She drove out, the last of the rose petals drifting off in the wind.

* * *

Why was she doing this? She was going to have a drink with Klaus!

Caroline parked her car and as she walked over to the grill she gave herself a pep talk. In no way is this a date. You will not find anything he says romantic. You will not let him do anything you don't want him to do.

He. Will. Not. Win.

Caroline stood in the entrance to the grill and looked over at the bar. Klaus sat on one of the barstools sipping a drink. This was her opportunity to turn around and go home. She was just about to when she heard a voice call her name. Klaus had seen her and was waving her over.

Caroline took a deep breath then walked over to the barstools. Klaus never took his eyes off of her as she sat down. He was so happy she had agreed to this.

"Hello Caroline. I'm so glad you came."

"Well, I didn't have any other plans."

Klaus chuckled. "I'm sure that's exactly why you came." He said knowingly. "You look ravishing by the way."

Caroline rolled her eyes and ordered a drink from Matt who gave her a look that asked "Why are you here with Klaus?" She gave him a look in return that said "I didn't really have a choice."

"So how are things at the moment love? Rebekah tells me you're the head of the Prom Committee."

Caroline turned back to Klaus. "That's right."

"You and my sister are going to plan the Prom together? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Klaus said sceptically.

"It's going to be challenging, but you've got to admit. Two heads are better than one. Even if they want to bite the other one's head off." Matt placed her drink in front of her and Caroline took a sip.

Klaus smiled at her. "I guess you're right. Speaking of Prom -"

Caroline shook her head, interrupting him. "No. There is no way I am going with you, Klaus!"

Klaus put his hands up, as if in surrender. "Just asking love."

Caroline went back to her drink, repeating to herself her pep talk from earlier.

"But since you're the head of the Prom Committee it would only be proper that you had a date to Prom." Klaus said.

Caroline froze, her drink halfway to her lips.

"And since Tyler is no longer in the picture, maybe you should go to Prom with me instead." Klaus continued, watching her reaction closely.

Caroline swallowed hard and turned her head to look Klaus directly in the eyes. She stared at him disbelievingly. She was going to make a sarcastic comment but she saw the sincerity and the hope in his eyes. He genuinely wanted to take her to the Prom, wanted to make her happy. Caroline was losing herself in his eyes before she realised what she was doing.

She abruptly broke the eye contact and stood up from the bar.

"I can't do this." Caroline mumbled and strode out of the grill.

Klaus sat shocked. It took him a moment to recover before he chased after her.

Once outside he called out, "Caroline!" He spotted her walking towards her car. "Caroline, wait." He ran to catch up with her. He gently put his arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"Caroline, please. I'm sorry." Klaus said turning her to face him.

Caroline wouldn't look in his eyes. She wanted to run. She wanted to be away from him.

"But you can't deny what happened in there. That moment when we were looking in each other's eyes." Klaus whispered moving closer to her.

Caroline tried to take a step back but found her legs wouldn't respond. His face was so close to hers.

"I can't do this." Caroline repeated but she didn't say it with much conviction. Klaus moved his head even closer and when he chuckled she felt his breath on her face.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Caroline."

Before she could stop him or find the will to, his lips were on hers and all thoughts and doubts swept from her mind. And before she knew it she found herself kissing him back.

No, Caroline couldn't deny she had feelings for Klaus anymore. Kissing him was like nothing she had done before.

They kissed a little while longer before they pulled apart and Caroline rested her head against his shoulder. They were quiet for a moment, just holding each other.

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked finally, his voice filled with passion.

Caroline sighed and pulled away from him. "Klaus, I said to myself that I was going to focus on me. Tyler really hurt me. All the guys I've been with have hurt me. I just, I don't want to rush into it like I did with them."

"Caroline, we are not rushing into it. You've know how I have felt for many months now. And you've had feelings for me you've been denying for a while too."

Caroline was going to disagree but realised he might be right. When Tyler started treating her badly she did find herself thinking about Klaus.

"But that doesn't make it right."

Klaus tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. "How can something that feels so right be wrong?"

Caroline looked into his eyes and felt tears springing into them.

"I have to go." She said and began walking over to her car. The tears finally won out and spilled over, making tear tracks down her face.

Klaus watched her as she got in her car and drove off, his heart falling. How could he make her see? Klaus walked back to the grill. This wasn't the end, he pledged to himself.

This was just the beginning.


	5. Plans

**Nobody said love stories are plain sailing. But it'll just make Klaus even more determined to be with Caroline! Bonnie, do you really think that Kol is just going to give up? And whats the next step for Elena and Elijah? Keep reading Three Tuxedos to find out! How Exciting! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie sat up in bed, yawning. When she felt like she might be able to face the day she got ready for school. She slung her bag over her shoulder and opened her front door.

She froze when she saw Kol standing on the porch.

"Morning, sweetheart." He said, moving over to her and before she could stop him he placed a kiss on her hand.

Bonnie snapped her hand away. "What are you doing here!?" She exclaimed.

"I came to offer you a lift to school."

"Thanks but no thanks." Bonnie said and moved around him towards her car.

Kol chuckled. "I thought not, but it doesn't hurt to try, does it?" He said following her.

"And stop with the romantic gestures. It's seriously annoying!"

Kol smirked. "They're romantic are they?" he asked smugly. "I would but you haven't agreed to go with me to Prom." He paused and put particular emphasis on the word "Yet."

Bonnie glared at him and got in her car and Kol closed the door for her.

"I'll be back after school. I've got something I want to ask you."

"The answer is no." She said icily.

"You just wait to hear what it is before saying no." Kol said with confidence. Bonnie shook her head and drove out of her driveway, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly in anger.

Kol waved after her before getting into his own car and leaving, smiling to himself the entire time.

* * *

At school, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were sitting at a table eating lunch. Elena noticed that her friends seemed upset. Caroline wasn't her usual bubbly self. Instead she seemed sad and hadn't said much all day. Bonnie on the other hand was angry and bit her head off whenever Elena tried to make conversation.

Eventually the silence became overwhelming.

"I know what will cheer you up." Elena began enthusiastically. "We should go Prom dress shopping in Charlottesville this Saturday. We'll make a day of it."

Caroline's head popped up and her mood seemed to lighten. "I'd be up for that."

"Me too." Bonnie said, anything to get her mind off Kol.

By the end of the lunch hour, the three of them had discussed what type of dresses they wanted and what type of shoes would go with them. Elena was glad she had managed to cheer them up, even if it was only slightly. She didn't want herself getting happier just as her friends were getting sadder and angrier.

* * *

Bonnie was full of dread as she drove home. She arrived at her house and not surprisingly saw Kol standing on her porch. She got out of the car, planning to rush inside the house and ignore him until he left.

She strode towards her front door. Kol looked up as she approached.

"Bonnie, lovely to see you."

She hurried past him.

"What would you say to dinner at a restaurant this Saturday?" He continued.

Bonnie stopped, in the doorway and turned to face him.

"I'm going Prom dress shopping this Saturday. So even if I wanted to go, which I don't, I can't."

Kol took this in for a moment before saying enthusiastically, "But don't you see this is perfect! You'll be going to Charlottesville for your dresses right? Well afterwards you can meet me at a restaurant there!" He laughed, pleased with his plan and kissed her cheek.

"See you Saturday, darling. Trust me, you'll love it." He smiled and then walked off before Bonnie could respond.

She felt anger welling up inside her. There was absolutely no way in a million years she would be going to that restaurant with Kol. What's more, he talked to her as though she didn't have a choice.

Bonnie smiled evilly. Oh he'll see her choice when she didn't show up.

* * *

The sun was just setting when Elena began to think about Elijah. She had only talked to him two nights ago but she wanted to see him again. She pulled out her cell phone and brought up his number. He'd given it to last time if she ever needed him.

Elena hit the call button and held the phone to her ear, nerves forming in her stomach. She heard the ring a couple times before he answered.

"Elena?" he said.

Elena smiled when she heard his voice. "Elijah! I was just calling to ask if we could talk again. Would Saturday evening be alright? Caroline, Bonnie and I are going to be in Charlottesville during the day but I'd be free that night."

"Sure, that's sounds wonderful. How about I come to your house this time?" He said.

"Ok, I'll see you then?"

"Yes. Until then, Elena."

Elena hung up and held the phone to her chest, smiling. She couldn't wait to talk to him again.

* * *

Elijah put his phone down. A feeling of happiness radiated through him. He was going to talk to her again.

"What are you grinning about, Elijah?" said Klaus, who was painting a picture on the other side of the room. It was of a beach with waves lapping onto it.

"I just made some plans with Elena." Elijah said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you had a thing for the doppelganger?"

Elijah looked startled. "I wouldn't, It's not, I don't have a 'thing' for Elena." He stuttered.

Klaus gave him a puzzled look. Elijah never got upset over anything.

As Klaus tried to figure out what this meant, Kol walked in, looking very pleased with himself.

"I've got myself a date with Bonnie on Saturday evening. Right after the girls are done dress shopping in Charlottesville."

"Will Caroline be going?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, Elena mentioned it just now on the phone. That she and her friends would be in Charlottesville that afternoon." Elijah said.

Klaus nodded and a plan began to form in his head involving Caroline.

"Do you mind if I come with you, Kol? I'm sure you need a tux for the Prom, since things with Bonnie are going so well." Klaus said smirking.

"Yes, that's a good idea. But why do you want to come?"

"You need a brother's opinion. Wouldn't want darling Bonnie to think less of you since you chose an appalling tuxedo."

Kol considered for a moment. "Why not?" He said brightly and left the room.

Klaus smiled to himself. With what he had planned, Caroline wouldn't have any more doubts about whether they should be together.

"What are you planning, Niklaus?" Elijah said suspiciously.

"Don't ask questions, Elijah and I won't ask any about you and Elena." Klaus said turning back to his painting.

Elijah frowned but remained silent.

* * *

It was Friday, the last day of school for the week. Caroline was still feeling down after her 'drink' with Klaus 2 nights ago. She stopped at her locker and put in the combination. She opened it and something fell onto the floor.

Caroline stooped down to pick it up and saw that it was a photo of her and Tyler. They looked happy. She felt sadness tear at her heart and she put the photo back in her locker underneath her books.

She closed the locker and noticed Matt nearby. But what was really puzzling was that he was talking to Rebekah.

Caroline tapped into her super vampire hearing to eavesdrop on what they were saying.

"Sure, I'll help put up the decorations for Prom." she heard Matt say.

"Thanks so much Matt! I appreciate it. Now I just wished I had a date for Prom." Rebekah said with exaggerated sadness in her voice.

Caroline snorted. Rebekah was going to try manipulating Matt into being her date?

"Oh really? Well maybe you and I could go together." Matt said. Caroline's eyes widened and she mouthed "What?!"

"That would be so great Matt! Thanks!" Rebekah said and gave him a quick hug. She then walked off down the hallway.

Caroline shook her head and quickly walked over to Matt.

"You're not seriously going with her?!" Caroline cried.

Matt looked confused. "How did you know about that?"

"Vampire hearing. Now tell me why you agreed to go with her!"

"Maybe I want to go with her. Maybe I like her, Caroline. You don't get to have an opinion on who I ask out." He retorted and he walked off and Caroline was left feeling stupid.

"I was only trying to protect you, Matt." she whispered. This whole thing just made Caroline feel even more depressed.

The bell signalled for the next class and Caroline walked off with a heavy feeling in her heart.

* * *

When Caroline got home her mother was eating dinner.

"Hey, honey. There's some dinner for you there." Liz said, and then she looked up at Caroline. Liz's eyes widened. Caroline looked very upset. She knew she was hurt because of her breakup from Tyler but this was something more

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Caroline nodded slowly. "I'm not hungry. I'm just tired. I'm glad it's the weekend." She lied.

She walked off sluggishly to her bedroom and Liz watched her go, hoping that Caroline felt better soon.

Caroline walked into her room and put her bag in her wardrobe. She was so upset she didn't notice the large package on her bed straight away.

When she did see it, she cautiously picked it up. It was wide and narrow but was easily lifted. It had a small card on top which read.

"Caroline, from Klaus."

Caroline's brow crinkled. He had got her a gift?

Caroline removed the wrapping and found herself holding a painting. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

The painting was of the waves and walking along the beach was a couple. Caroline looked closer and saw that it looked like herself and Klaus.

Caroline smiled and said "Wow." He'd painted this for her!

She looked at her bedroom wall and decided to take down an old picture she had there and replace it with Klaus's beautiful painting. She stepped back to admire the effect. She loved it; it was just the thing she needed to cheer her up.

She got ready for bed and never stopped smiling even when she fell asleep.

* * *

Klaus arrived at Caroline's house in the middle of the night. He wondered if he should be doing this but he just had to know.

He went up to Caroline's window and let himself in. He looked over at Caroline. She looked so beautiful and he could see a smile on her face. Klaus grinned and his heart soared with happiness.

Klaus looked around her room, thinking that she might have put the painting on her desk or leant it against a wall out of the way. When he couldn't see it anywhere, his heart fell.

She couldn't have thrown it away could she?

He then spotted something on the wall. He moved closer and saw it was his painting. Klaus stood there shocked. She had put it up already!? Klaus couldn't believe it. She had put up his painting!

Teeming with happiness he walked over to Caroline and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Caroline." He whispered. He walked back over to her window, gave her one last look and then left her bedroom.

He could not wait until tomorrow when he would see his beautiful Caroline again.


	6. Charlottesville

**Here is the next chapter of Three Tuxedos! As for the lack of Elejah so far, just wait until the next chapter where their relationship takes a whole new turn! But for now, enjoy Klaroline and Kennett! **

* * *

It was Saturday morning and the three girls were meeting at Caroline's house for their trip to Charlottesville. They were going to take Bonnie's car.

Caroline heard a car pull up to the house.

"Ok, have a great day honey." Liz said and pulled her daughter in for hug. She was pleased to see that Caroline seemed cheered up from last night.

"Bye Mom, I'll be home this afternoon." Caroline said, grabbed her handbag and left the house. Elena had just stepped out of her car and walked over to Caroline.

"Hey!" Elena said.

"Hi Elena."

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked.

"Good. I'm feeling a lot better."

"What changed?"

Caroline froze. She couldn't tell Elena about what was going on with her and Klaus.

"Just had a good night's sleep is all." Caroline lied. At which point Bonnie pulled up in her car and Caroline was glad for the distraction.

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline called. Caroline and Elena walked over to Bonnie's car and climbed in.

"So are we ready to go?" Bonnie asked, turning her head to the others.

Caroline nodded and Elena said. "Yes."

Bonnie pulled out from the curb and they headed in the direction of Charlottesville, an exciting day of shopping ahead.

* * *

The girls arrived at the shopping centre in Charlottesville. They tried a few dress shops but didn't find any dresses they liked. They decided to go have lunch and then try some more.

Caroline found her dress in the first shop after lunch. It was electric blue, floor length and strapless. On the front, down the left side, was a row of white flowers. Caroline beamed with her choice.

"This dress is amazing." She gushed as they walked out of the shop.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Elena and Bonnie were beginning to give up hope of finding the perfect dress. Caroline was determined to help them though. They had left the shopping centre in the hope of finding a nice dress shop in one of the streets. They came across one and Caroline dragged them into it.

"Caroline, there aren't any good dresses in here." Elena said unhappily. Bonnie looked around, unimpressed.

"Of course there are! Now get looking." Caroline ordered. Elena and Bonnie sighed and went looking around the racks, trying to find a dress.

* * *

Klaus and Kol walked into the tuxedo hire. There were racks of tuxedos, dressing rooms and a showing area at the back.

The store's owner came over to them.

"How can I help you today?" He asked.

"We're going to need three tuxedos for a special occasion." Klaus said.

Kol looked at Klaus, puzzled. "Three tuxedos?"

"One for you, one for me, and one for Elijah. I talked Elijah out of his measurements last night."

"But why do you and Elijah need one?" Kol asked.

"Well, just like you brother, I have hopes that I might be attending the school Prom. As for Elijah, let's just say I have a feeling he'll be attending too." Klaus said, smirking.

He went off with the store owner to look at some of the tuxes. Kol followed after them shaking his head in bewilderment.

* * *

Klaus and Kol left the tuxedo hire a while later. Kol was carrying three large bags containing the tuxes over his shoulder. They walked down the street back towards their cars. Kol insisted that Klaus bring his own car so that he could go home when Kol went on his date with Bonnie.

The two of them passed some shops and Kol saw one was a dress shop. He looked inside as they passed. He stopped suddenly when he saw Caroline, Elena and Bonnie inside. Klaus backtracked to see what Kol was staring at. Elena and Bonnie were looking into mirrors and Caroline was obviously giving her opinion on the dresses. Elena's dress was purple, floor length with one shoulder strap. It had a strip of lighter purple around the middle. Bonnie's dress was a medium grey colour, floor length and gathered to the side.

Kol only had eyes for Bonnie. His mouth was open as he gazed at her. She looked so strong and magnificent. Inside the shop Elena gasped and turned to face Klaus and Kol when she saw their reflections in the mirror. Caroline and Bonnie turned to look too.

Kol snapped out of it and waved at Bonnie. She scoffed, and walked back into the changing room and roughly closed the curtain. Klaus was looking at Caroline and smiled when they made eye contact.

Elena turned to Caroline.

"Can you go get rid of them please." she said.

Caroline nodded and walked out of the shop as Elena went to take her dress off. Her heart fluttered as she got closer to Klaus.

"Fancy meeting you three here?" Kol said to Caroline, smugly.

"Caroline, can I talk to you for a moment, over there." Klaus said, ignoring Kol. He indicated an area that should be out of earshot for both Kol and Elena with their vampire hearing.

"Sure." Caroline said and the two of them walked over.

When he was sure they couldn't be overheard, Klaus asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Great actually. Your painting really cheered me up. Thank you so much." Caroline replied smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it. Did you find a dress today?" He asked.

"Yes. It's amazing."

"Well I hope I get to see you in it." Klaus said.

Caroline's smile faltered.

"Come on, love. Won't you go to Prom with me?" He asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Caroline said unsurely.

"Would you at least go on a date with me tonight? We can go to a restaurant here in Charlottesville. I'll drive you home."

This was Klaus's plan. If Caroline spent more time with him, she was bound to want to be with him.

Caroline thought about it for a second, wondering what Elena and Bonnie would think. But then she smiled and replied. "Ok. That sounds good."

Klaus grinned. "Great. Can you make it to this restaurant?" He gave her the address.

"Yes. That'll be fine. I'll just tell the others to go home without me."

"See you tonight then." Klaus said slowly, filling his words with passion.

Caroline's heart beat even faster. "Bye."

She walked back over to the dress shop. She passed Kol, who raised his eyebrows at her in acknowledgment. Klaus walked over too and together, he and Kol walked off down the street. Klaus turned his head to share a final look with Caroline before they turned the corner.

Caroline took a deep breath to clear her head and went back into the shop just as Bonnie and Elena were coming out of their dressing rooms.

"You were right Caroline. There were good dresses in here. I'm going to get it." Elena said, holding her purple dress.

Bonnie looked agitated. "Yeah, I'm getting mine too." She walked off to the counter to pay. Elena and Caroline followed her and Elena got in line behind Bonnie.

"Guys, I'm going to stay here in Charlottesville. After I got rid of Klaus and Kol, I got a call from my Mom telling me that she wants to have dinner with me here in the city." Caroline said, quickly forming the lie.

Elena looked at Bonnie. "That's ok. Isn't it Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned. "Yeah, sure it is. You have a good time with your Mom." She snapped and turned back to the counter. Elena and Caroline shared a look.

"What's up with her?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Klaus and Kol must have upset her." Elena replied. Caroline looked at Bonnie with her eyebrow raised. Was something going on between Bonnie and Kol? Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be going very well.

* * *

The three of them arrived back at Bonnie's car.

"This was so great. We are all going to look smoking hot at the Prom." Caroline said and she hugged Elena.

"Have a great time with your mom." Elena said.

"Bye Caroline. See you Monday." Bonnie called from the driver's seat.

"Your moods improved." Caroline noted.

"Running into Klaus and Kol just fazed me for a minute there. But I'm better now." Bonnie replied.

Actually, what had made Bonnie happier was the thought of Kol going to that restaurant and her not turning up. He'd left her a note in her car with the name of the restaurant on it this morning. She could imagine the look on his face when he realised he'd been stood up and it made her grin.

Caroline waved as the car pulled out and left. She smiled and headed off towards the restaurant, filled with nerves and excitement for her date with Klaus.

* * *

Caroline arrived at the restaurant and made her way into the entrance. She looked around for Klaus but she couldn't see him. She began to get worried.

Was he setting her up? Had she just fallen for one of his tricks?

Caroline felt a hand take hold of hers and she jumped and gave a little scream.

"Oh my God!" She cried. She turned and saw it was Klaus and he was laughing.

"Love, what did I tell you a couple days ago about not getting scared so easily?" He choked out through his giggles.

Caroline's eyes flared "That wasn't funny." She tried to keep a straight-face but soon she was laughing along with him.

"Let's get a table, shall we." Klaus said once he'd recovered. Caroline nodded and Klaus led them over to the waiter.

Klaus gazed at Caroline before saying, "A table for two please."

* * *

Kol was not happy. In fact he was mad. Extremely mad. It showed all of over his face.

He was sitting alone at the restaurant where Bonnie was supposed to meet him. It soon became more and more apparent that she was not showing up.

When the waiter came over for the fifth time to see if he was ready to order, Kol stood up.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving. My date seems to have stood me up." The waiter backed away quickly and watched as Kol left the restaurant.

The Bennett Witch had stood him up! She had rejected him every time he had asked her to Prom and now she had left him alone at a restaurant.

He wasn't going to stand for this. No girl got away from Kol Mikaelson.

He got to his car and smiled wickedly. If she thought she could get away with it so easily, she was in for a real surprise.

Kol sped away from Charlottesville, in the direction of Bonnie Bennett's house.


	7. Wonder

**This is going to be one interesting Saturday evening for our three couples. And here is the Elejah I promised! **

* * *

"You were surprised that I put your painting up?" Caroline exclaimed. She and Klaus were eating at the restaurant and the conversation hadn't stopped once. It surprised them both how comfortable they felt around each other.

"Well I was uncertain about how you felt about me. I thought you might be yelling at me the next day 'you and your romantic drawings can leave me alone.'" Klaus said quoting her from the talk they'd had a couple months ago.

Caroline smiled remembering. "Things are a lot different now."

"Because you are no longer with Tyler?"

Caroline nodded. "That and I've finally accepted my feelings for you."

Klaus locked his gaze with Caroline's. They stared at each other for a long time. There was so much they communicated just by looking at each other. They had a connection with their eyes like no one else had.

Klaus beamed and took Caroline's hand. "I am glad to hear you say that, love."

He leaned in and the two of them kissed softly.

Klaus chuckled when they pulled apart. "Now I just wish you would accept my suggestion of us going to Prom together."

"You know that's the fourth time you've asked me to Prom."

Klaus laughed. "What can I say? I'm persistent."

Caroline smiled for a moment before it fell from her face. "I don't think I'm ready to take us public just yet."

"Why not? What have we got to lose?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked up at him. "Elena and Bonnie for one. They aren't going to take this well. Not with everything you've done. I've been lying to them too." She said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sure they've got secrets of their own." He said thinking of Elena and Elijah and Kol and Bonnie.

Caroline titled her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." KLaus said quickly. "Now eat up. You're dinners getting cold." He went back to his own dinner.

Caroline's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she decided to let it go.

* * *

Kol drove up to Bonnie's house and stopped outside. He looked out at it, noting that her car was in the driveway.

He smiled. Bonnie was home.

Kol got out of the car and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door firmly.

Bonnie looked up when she heard the knock. Who could that be at this hour? She came out of her bedroom and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly. Her eyes widened as she took in Kol, standing on her porch.

"What are you-" She began but Kol interrupted her.

"Good evening Bonnie. Or not such a good evening as I would have it. You left me waiting at that restaurant. I didn't take that very well."

Bonnie's eyes flicked around, astonished. "I well, I don't-" She stuttered.

"So I figured, I'd come and we'd have our date here. Does that sound good to you?"

Bonnie stared at him, speechless. Her mouth moved but was unable to form words.

He just didn't give up did he!

* * *

Elena sat on her couch, waiting. She was nervous.

Why was she nervous? It was Elijah! There was nothing to be worried about, right?

Her eyes flicked to the clock every couple of seconds. She got up and straightened the cushions on the couch for the third time, wanting everything to be perfect.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Elena ran to get it.

She flung it open and smiled. Standing in front of her was Elijah, in his ever present suit and a smile on his face.

"Good Evening Elena." He said.

"Elijah. Thank you so much for coming." Elena said and moved to allow him into the house.

He stepped inside and Elena nervously led him into the living room.

She indicated the couch and he sat down.

"Can I get you anything? To eat? To drink?" Elena asked.

Elijah smiled. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

Elena nodded quickly. "Ok. That's good." She was standing awkwardly as though not knowing what to do with herself.

"Elena, are you ok?" Elijah asked.

Elena looked at him and she shook her head with exaggeration. "Nope, I'm fine." She sat down on the same couch as Elijah.

"Are you sure? You seem very anxious."

Elena sighed and let her act go. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"There's no need to be. I'm not going to judge you or make fun of you." He said genuinely.

Elena smiled. "That's exactly why I like talking to you." They gazed at each other for a moment before Elena broke it, still nervous.

"How have you been feeling since we last talked?" Elijah asked a moment later.

"Better. Talking to you has really helped. I'm feeling a lot more positive than I was."

"That's good. I'm pleased you aren't as unhappy as when I first spoke to you. I was alarmed when you wished that you had died when Matt drove you over the bridge."

"Well, that was before I had you in my life." Elena replied slowly, taking in his reaction carefully.

There was flicker of emotion on his face, shock maybe? He quickly covered it with a mask of calm.

"I'm glad I could help you, Elena." He spoke with absolute sincerity in his voice. "Our friendship means a great deal to me."

Elena stared at him in wonder. She felt that thing in her chest again. A great emotion as she looked at him. She couldn't place what it was, but she never wanted it to go away.

Elijah could see all of this and unexpectedly stood up.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" He said shortly. Confused, Elena pointed and Elijah walked off rapidly in that direction. Elena leant back against the couch.

Why did he keep doing that? Walking away, saying no to talk and then changing his mind? Telling her that her friendship meant a lot and then hastily walking off? What was going on in his head?

Elijah was asking himself similar questions in the bathroom. What was he doing? Telling her that he valued her friendship? He was supposed to be keeping his distance from Elena. Why couldn't he just sit there and listen to her, give her some mundane advice and then leave and not think about it ever again?

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He knew why he couldn't do that, why he couldn't stop thinking about it, about her.

His fist curled into a ball on the hand basin. He was in love with Elena. He loved her and it was wrong.

But he couldn't keep away from her, like he should. What he was doing was wrong. But he couldn't stay away.

Though, he mustn't lose himself around her. It couldn't be allowed to happen. He and Elena could never be allowed to happen. He would be her friend, like he had said once before.

Only her friend. And nothing more.

Elijah took a deep breath and walked back out to the living room. He walked more cautiously than before, as though thinking hard about every move he made. He sat back down slowly, further away from Elena this time.

Elena noticed his formality and she frowned.

"What is going on Elijah? Every time you seem to open up about something you walk away, as though you've said too much."

Elijah said nothing and refused to meet her gaze. Knowing he would lose everything if he looked into her eyes. The eyes that he wanted nothing more than to stare into forever.

Elena scooted closer to Elijah. "Please tell me what's bothering you?" Elena asked.

He remained silent but Elena could see the struggle on his face.

Slowly and deliberately. Elena placed her hand on Elijah's.

His eyes widened and he looked down at their hands. Elijah's eyes moved to Elena's before he could stop himself. Elena saw the raw and utter emotion in his eyes.

The emotion for her.

Something fell into place within Elena and before either of them could respond, the door of the house opened. Stefan and Damon walked into the house.

"Did you miss us Elena?" Damon said flirtatiously. That's when the two of them came around the corner and saw them sitting on the couch, Elena's hand holding onto Elijah's. Elena took her hand away, stunned.

"What the hell is going on here?" Damon said loudly. Stefan looked from Elena to Elijah, his mouth wide open with confusion.

Elijah stood up from the couch quickly. "I'll just be going." He choked out and with vampire speed ran from the house. Elena stood up too.

"I said, what is going on here?" Damon yelled, his eyes flaring with fury as he looked at Elena.

"Nothing." Elena stammered.

"It didn't look like nothing." Stefan said, a trace of anger in his voice. He was trying to hide his emotions but they showed through.

"Elijah and I were talking." Elena said defensively.

"Some conversation it must have been. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife!" Damon exclaimed.

Suddenly, Stefan put all of the pieces together.

"You have feelings for Elijah." He said. It wasn't a question.

Elena eyes flared. "What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying there's something going on between you and Elijah."

Elena paused and collected herself. "What if there is? That wouldn't mean you were allowed to question it."

"Elena, you're with me. Or both of us. Or something like that. How could you possibly have feelings for Elijah!?" Damon shrieked.

Elena's head snapped up, tears of anger forming in her eyes.

"We aren't together anymore. I've had enough of both of you. I am not some toy to be fought over. You've treated me horribly. Never caring how I've felt. Making me choose between the two of you. Now, I've chosen neither of you." Elena pushed them towards the front door, a look of so much passion on her face.

"Get out."

Elena slammed the door in their faces. She leant against the door, and a sense of relief flooded within her. She'd done it! She was finally free!

Elena smiled relishing in the feeling of it. She couldn't wait to tell Elijah. Elena froze.

Elijah! She had feelings for Elijah! And she was pretty sure he felt the same way. Elena laughed with happiness.

As soon as possible she was going to go to Elijah and make her feelings known.


	8. Unwanted

"**Whether it's requited or unrequited, I think that Elijah already has enormous feelings for Elena, and I think he did have incredible feelings for Katerina. I think that there already is romance.**" - Daniel Gillies.

**ELEJAH IS CANON! YAY! Ok fangirl moment over. **

**Enjoy the next chapter of Three Tuxedos!**

* * *

"Bonnie, since you've bought your dress, I can get a corsage that matches. What do you think?" Kol asked as he stood outside her window.

Once Bonnie had recovered after seeing him at her front door, she slammed it in his face and went back to her room, hoping he would go away. But he wasn't giving up that easy.

Kol had moved around to stand in front of her window so he could continue to talk to her. Actually, if he'd been invited in, he would probably be in her room right now. Bonnie immediately shut her curtains so she couldn't see him.

She went back to her homework, but that was proving almost impossible with Kol's constant pestering.

"A white and greyish one so it matches your dress. That's what people do for these Proms right?" Kol asked. "Strange how I'm a thousand years old, yet I've never been to a Prom before."

"You'll be waiting even longer because you aren't going with me." Bonnie said.

"Don't be like that sweetheart. I'm not taking no as an answer. Just give in Bonnie!"

Bonnie groaned in annoyance.

"Kol, go away!" She yelled.

"Not likely!" He yelled back.

Bonnie had an idea. "I'll find a spell that will make you leave."

There had to be one in her grimoire. Maybe she could do a spell that kept him away from the house, like the one Esther used to stop the vampires leaving the decade dance all those months ago.

"I'd love to see you try, darling." Kol said sarcastically.

Bonnie grabbed her grimoire and flicked through it, looking for anything that could help. After about 10 minutes she came across a spell called "Banishing an Unwanted Admirer." She smiled. Perfect.

"You'd be doing your school a favour by bringing me as your Prom date, you know. I'd make Prom so much more fun!" Kol said, stroking his own ego.

But Bonnie wasn't paying attention. She was setting some candles on the floor. The spell required her to burn some vervain leaves in the flames and say the chant from the grimoire. She grabbed the vervain and sat in the middle of the candles and began to chant.

Kol heard her. "What are you doing in there? You aren't seriously trying a spell to get rid of me?" He asked amused.

Bonnie continued to chant, her voice getting louder as the vervain leaves shrivelled in the flames.

"Bonnie?" Kol said, all amusement gone from his voice.

The flames increased and increased until suddenly Bonnie stopped chanting, the spell finished. The flames returned to normal. Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled. She hoped that it had worked.

She went to her window and opened the curtains, to see if Kol was gone. But he was still standing there. When he saw her he grinned.

"Why hello. I'm not sure, but I don't think your spell worked." He said chuckling.

Bonnie stared at him shocked. Why hadn't it worked? She went through the spell in her head. She had done everything right. The only thing that would stop the spell from getting rid of the "unwanted admirer" was if…

The admirer wasn't actually **"**unwanted**." **

Bonnie gasped internally. No, that couldn't be true. She despised Kol. Especially since he'd started pursuing her. She didn't believe for a second that she might actually "like" him! She felt reassured.

But still annoyed that the spell hadn't worked.

"Please, Kol just go away." Bonnie begged.

He grinned cheekily. "I will if you agree to go to Prom with me."

Bonnie closed her curtains angrily. He was unbelievable! But she wasn't going to waste anymore of her night on him. She prepared for bed and then got in and turned out the bedside lamp.

"Night-night, Bonnie." Kol called. Bonnie ground her teeth together.

She would not give him the satisfaction of saying night back.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline arrived at her house. He used his hybrid speed to go around to her door and open it for her. She smiled as he took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Where has the big, bad, hybrid gone that we all used to know and love?" Caroline teased.

"A certain blonde vampire got to him." Klaus said as they walked up the path to her front door, hand in hand.

When they got there they stopped and gazed at each other.

"Caroline, I -" Klaus began but Caroline interrupted him.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Klaus." She said, repeating his words he had said to her on the night of their drink at the grill.

Klaus smiled and he kissed her. But unlike their first couple of kisses, this one was far more passionate. Klaus pushed her up against the wall and Caroline couldn't pull him close enough.

They were so caught up in kissing each other that they didn't notice the front door open as Caroline's mother caught them. Liz's eyes widened at the sight.

"Um, excuse me!" She gasped.

Klaus and Caroline stopped abruptly.

"Mom!" Caroline said. She pulled away from Klaus, extremely embarrassed. Not even daring to look at him she walked into the house. Liz gave Klaus a look before closing the door on him.

Klaus remained fixed on the door step, taking in what had just happened.

He'd finally done it. He'd had a passionate kiss with Caroline like he'd been fantasising about for months and it was so much better than he had imagined. What's more she was the one asking him to kiss her!

His heart raced with emotion as he walked back down the path to his car. Caroline really was strong, beautiful and full of light. She was perfect. She was everything he'd been looking for and more. That kiss had confirmed it. He and Caroline belonged together. There was only one thing left to do.

He had to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

"Mom, I am so sorry." Caroline started once her mother had closed the door on Klaus. Liz turned on her daughter.

"Caroline, where have you been?! I was so worried that something might have happened to you. You told me you'd be back this afternoon."

Oops. She'd forgotten to call her mom to say she'd be out late.

"Sorry, I um, went out with Klaus." Caroline thought it was best to just be completely honest. It's not like she could talk her way out of the kiss that her mother had just walked in on.

"Caroline, you should have at least called me!"

"You're not mad?" Caroline noticed, confused.

"Why would I be mad?" Liz asked.

"Klaus has killed so many people and made a mess of this town and yet you have nothing to say about finding me kissing him?"

Liz sighed and pulled Caroline into a hug.

"I know you have the sense to make the right decisions. You wouldn't be kissing him if you didn't believe he had changed."

Caroline smiled as she hugged her mom.

"You're right. He has changed. He's not a completely different Klaus, but I wouldn't want him to be. He's just an improved Klaus"

They hugged for a little while longer before they pulled apart.

Liz smiled. "Actually, I'm kind of glad you're with Klaus."

Caroline looked at her mother, surprised.

"I never understood you and Tyler."

Caroline laughed. "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie went to her front door and opened it a sliver and poked her head out. She hadn't heard anything out of Kol since last night. She couldn't see him and Bonnie sighed, relieved. He'd finally gone home. She walked down her path to get the mail from the mailbox. Looking through the letters as she walked back to the house, she glanced up slightly and then stopped in her tracks.

On the ground, leaning against the house right underneath her bedroom window was Kol, fast asleep. Bonnie stared at the sight and then giggled. Obviously even the great Kol Mikaelson needed sleep too. She then saw the rose petals in front of him. Intrigued, she walked over to see what message he'd left her this time. She looked down at them. He'd written her the word "Please?"

Bonnie shook her head in amazement. Chuckling, she walked back into the house. She had to admire him for it.

Kol absolutely would not give up on taking her to Prom.

* * *

The rest of Sunday passed quickly. Kol woke up and, embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep at her house, left Bonnie's fairly quickly. He asked her to Prom once more but she declined. However she declined with a smile this time.

On Monday, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie sat in the cafeteria at lunch. Caroline tried to strike up conversation since all three of them were being quiet.

"So how was the rest of your weekend?" She asked the others.

Elena froze, her thoughts immediately jumping to Elijah and their time on Saturday night.

But she couldn't tell the girls about that. At least not yet.

"Um, great, yeah not much happened." Elena said trying to lie convincingly.

"And you, Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she turned to her.

Bonnie thought back to Kol and how he'd brought the "date" to her house and how he'd slept outside her bedroom window.

Yeah, she definitely couldn't mention that.

"I'm the same. Not much to report." Bonnie replied smoothly. Imagine what they would think if they knew she was being pursued by an original!

"What about you, Caroline?" Elena asked.

Caroline stiffened. Images of her date with Klaus and their passionate kiss crossed her mind.

"It was alright. Nothing exciting." She said a bit too quickly.

"Didn't you go to dinner with your mom? How was that?"

"Oh, yeah, that was good. Nice food, nice place. But other than that it was a pretty boring weekend." Caroline lied.

Bonnie nodded slowly, the silence returning. The three of them had their minds on Klaus, Elijah and Kol. None of them knew the secrets the others kept hidden. But really how long could that last?

* * *

Elena arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion that evening. She had to talk to Elijah. Every time she thought of him, she felt that warmth in her heart again. She had to get her feelings out in the open.

She walked up to the front door and knocked. A moment later the door opened and revealed Klaus.

"Elena, what a pleasant surprise! Let me guess, you're here to see Elijah."

Elena nodded. She still felt slightly uncomfortable around Klaus but he hadn't been a problem since he got out of Tyler's body. It was like the experience had changed him slightly.

"Wait here, I will go and get him for you love." Klaus said and sped up the staircase.

Elena stood in the doorway awkwardly. She heard sounds coming from another room. She picked out the voice of Rebekah. But who was she talking to?

"Matt, you are a terrible cook!" Rebekah laughed.

Elena's eyes widened. What was Matt doing here?!

"Excuse me, I've had to feed myself for a while now. And it's been fine." Matt replied.

"I don't know how you survived!" Rebekah said back.

"Oh really?" Matt said challenging. Elena heard laughing and squeals coming from what she guessed was the kitchen.

She couldn't believe it. Matt was on a date with Rebekah!

Klaus's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry Elena. Elijah says he doesn't want to talk to you. Now how rude. Don't you think?" he said smirking.

Elena stared at him. "He doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Unfortunately not. Honestly, I don't know what his problem is. He's been in a mood since Saturday night."

"Why doesn't he want to see me?" Elena asked. She could feel herself losing it.

"Oh he mentioned something about it 'being better this way.'" Klaus saw the sadness overtaking her features. "I'm sorry Elena." He said genuinely.

Elena nodded, Yep, she was definitely losing it.

"Ok, I'll just go. Um, can you tell him that if he changes his mind, to come over." She said as tears started to pour from her eyes.

Klaus nodded and Elena turned from the door and walked back to her car, devastated.

Klaus looked after her. What was going on between her and Elijah? Whatever it was, it seems to have ended before it had even begun.

He closed the door and went back to his room leaving Rebekah and Matt alone downstairs; their date had now turned into a full scale food fight.

Upstairs in the furthest away bedroom, Elijah sat on his bed. He had heard every word that was exchanged between his brother and Elena. He could tell she was crying and it tore at his heart. He felt so horrible, so wretched. He hated himself.

How could he have fallen for Tatia, Katherine and now Elena? It was sick.

Elijah sat in misery as the tears started falling from his eyes.


	9. Declarations

**Thank you all for your reviews and support! **

**Prom's coming up in a couple of chapters, but a tonne of drama can happen before that, right? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elena, please tell me what's wrong." Caroline said as the two of them walked down the hallway at school on Tuesday morning. Elena had been quiet all day and she didn't appear to be listening whenever Caroline said something. She looked so down; Caroline was beginning to get very concerned.

"Nothing, Caroline. I'm fine." Elena said, her voice emotionless.

"You are most certainly not fine! What's happened? Is it Stefan and Damon?"

"What?" Elena said startled. "Oh, no it's not them."

They arrived at Elena's locker. She opened it, and placed her books inside. She got out her History books and started putting them in her bag.

Caroline shook her head. "No, Elena you have English next."

Elena paused, confused. "Oh, right." She got out the right books and Caroline watched her closely. What was upsetting her so much?

"You know you can talk to me about it, right?" Caroline said kindly.

"There is really nothing to talk about. It doesn't even matter. I've got to get to class."

Caroline watched as Elena walked off. She bumped into a freshman and they said "Hey!" but she didn't even notice. Elena was so upset, she was in her own little world.

Caroline's eyes widened. Elena was definitely not ok. But why didn't she want to talk about it?

And if it wasn't Stefan or Damon, then who was it?

"Caroline!" a voice called, pulling her from her thoughts. She saw Rebekah heading over to her.

"Rebekah, how's Prom coming?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah beamed. "Brilliantly. I picked these up this morning. I designed them." She handed Caroline something which she saw were the Prom invitations. They were in the shape of a Fairytale castle and the words were printed in a beautiful pink font. Caroline was impressed.

"Wow, they're great!" Caroline said handing them back to Rebekah.

"I know right! The Prom is this Saturday! Can you believe it?" Rebekah said.

"Yeah, it does seem to have snuck up on us."

Rebekah smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will be prepared and ready. I've sorted out the decorations too and we should be able to put them up in the gym on Friday."

"People might start to think you're the head of the Prom Committee at this rate."

Rebekah grimaced. "I don't have anything against you, Caroline. Actually, I hope we can be very good friends. But you're just going to have to accept that I'm a better event planner than you are."

And with that Rebekah turned and walked off down the hallway. As Rebekah passed some other students she said brightly, "Vote for me for Prom Queen." Caroline looked after her in disbelief.

Fuming, she strode off to her next class, very offended by Rebekah's words.

* * *

Caroline arrived home that afternoon. She went into her room, placed her bag on her bed and began looking in it for her History homework.

"Caroline." a voice said. Caroline jumped, and looked up into the face of Klaus.

"I startled you again?" he said amused.

Caroline grinned. "At least I didn't scream this time."

"True." He moved closer to Caroline and pulled into a hug. "My Caroline is getting better at being less scared."

"I'm 'your' Caroline, am I?" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course you are. You have been for a while. Actually that's, um, why I came over." Klaus said nervously.

Caroline pulled back to look at him.

Since when did Klaus get nervous?

"What it is?" She asked.

Klaus paused, composing himself before continuing.

"Caroline, I came to make an announcement. I love you." He declared proudly.

Caroline stared at him amazed. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I never use the 'L' word lightly. And I have never loved anyone like I love you."

Caroline's face pulled into a huge smile. She pressed her lips to Klaus's and they kissed passionately.

"Klaus," Caroline started after they pulled apart. "do you understand that I can't say it back yet?"

"I understand. I know that you were hurt in the past. We are taking it slow, but I just had to tell you how I feel."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you told me. One day soon, I think I might be ready to say it back."

"I look forward to that day, love. And do you know what other day I look forward to?"

"What's that?"

"The day you agree to go to Prom with me." He said.

Caroline remained silent for a moment, and then said with a grin, "Ok. I'll go with you."

Klaus eyes widened in shock. "Really? You'll go? You'll take us public?"

"Yes, Klaus. I want you to see me in my beautiful dress and I want you to be the one who slow dances with me on the dance floor."

"I'll do all that and more love. Thank you so much, Caroline."

Klaus pulled her close again. "So does this mean we're dating?"

Caroline laughed. "It sure does."

* * *

That evening, Rebekah stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing her Prom dress that she'd bought that afternoon. It was bubble-gum pink, floor length, strapless, and frilly. She turned from side to side, admiring it from every angle.

Kol was sitting on a couch in the same room, his hand on his chin. He was thinking of ways to get Bonnie to go Prom with him. However, Rebekah was being very annoying. She'd been doing this for an hour. When it was too much he groaned.

"Rebekah, can you stop, please. You look fantastic. Now will you go and annoy someone else! I'm busy thinking here."

Rebekah turned to him. "You. Thinking? Please!"

"As a matter of fact, I happen to be thinking of ways to win our little bet." Kol said, irritably.

"Oh, taking the Bennett witch to Prom? I thought you would have given up by now. " Rebekah asked amused.

"I'm never giving up. I just need to prove to her how amazing I am."

Rebekah laughed. "Well, she'll never be going with you at this rate." Kol's eyes flared and he threw a cushion at his sister but she dodged it. She smiled and took one last look in the mirror before walking out of the room.

Kol relaxed and went back to thinking. Bonnie had rejected him so many times. How many times had he asked her to Prom? 9 or 10 times now?

There had to be some way to get Bonnie to spend some time with him. Then she would definitely want to go to Prom with him. But how?

At that point, Klaus walked through the room, smiled at Kol as he passed and left out the other door.

This gave Kol a stroke of inspiration. Kol grinned, a plan forming in his head.

Watch out Bonnie, he thought, you're about to have the best date of your life.

* * *

Elena sat on the couch that night. She held her head in her hands as the tears she'd been holding in all day were freed and they slid down her cheeks, one by one.

Why was she so upset? It's not like anything had actually happened between her and Elijah. There was nothing to be heartbroken about. They hadn't admitted their feelings to each other. Elijah might not even have feelings for her!

What did he mean by things 'being better this way'? How could it be better if they were both miserable?

She sat in silence in the living room for an hour and a half before a knock on the door broke her out of her daze.

Elena stood up and went to the front door. She pulled it open and standing in front of her was Elijah.

"Elena." He said in greeting.

Elena remained silent, staring at him. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words for any of them so she just waited.

"I know you must be upset about how I have treated you. Not just by declining to talk to you last night but every time we have interacted these past few weeks. My plan was to cut myself off from you, like I did last night, but I realised today that you deserved some kind of explanation."

"Is there someone else?" Elena blurted out almost before he'd finished speaking.

Elijah's expression became confused. "Someone else?"

"I don't know. Are you with Katherine or something?"

Elijah smiled sadly. "Trust me, Elena, there's only you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That's what I came to explain."

Elena fell silent. So Elijah continued. "May I come in?"

Elena thought for a moment. "No, I don't think you should." She replied.

Elijah lips pulled into a line. "I understand. I shall try to explain."

He collected himself before beginning.

"Elena, I never planned for this to happen.

"You were just the doppelganger that my brother had been searching for for centuries. You were my plan to lure Niklaus out so I could kill him for the wrongs he had committed against my family. But soon, I began to feel a desire that Niklaus would not kill you for the ritual that would break his curse. However my brother did kill you and I broke my end of the bargain, again when I fell for his tricks.

"At the Ball my mother hosted, you played a part in the spell she invoked that would kill my siblings and I. I knew that you did not want to kill me. You were just doing anything you could to stop my brother. But still I was prepared to let Rebekah kill you, Elena! You have no idea how much I loathe myself for that!

"Then when I learned that you had drowned, I was so upset. You can't imagine the relief I felt when you came back as a vampire. Yet I hated that you now had to put up with this terrible fate. No one should have to endure this misery!

"I soon became wary of what feelings I had for you, but I felt I could be your friend, so we talked and I came to your house, but the way you looked at me, it was too much.

"I realised how deeply I felt for you and I had to cut myself off. Because what I feel for you is wrong, Elena. So terribly wrong and I apologise for each and every crime I have committed against you."

They gazed at each other for a few long minutes as Elena took in Elijah's speech.

"I don't understand. Why are your feelings wrong?" She said eventually.

Elijah breathed deeply before saying. "What I feel for you, it's as though I've interchanged my feelings for Tatia and Katerina because of the fact that you are identical! It's like I believe you to be the same person as them!" He said as though disgusted with himself.

"It is sick, Elena. I hate myself for it. How is it right that I loved Tatia, Katerina and now you?"

Elena looked at him wide-eyed as she took in what he'd just said.

"You, you love me?" She gasped.

Elijah froze. He closed his eyes slowly and whispered.

"Goodbye Elena." He strode off down the path.

Elena looked after him. Her face set in determination. She wasn't going to let him walk away from her again. She chased after him and stopped in front of him.

"Elena -," He began but Elena shushed him and slowly and deliberately placed her lips on his.

Elijah's eyes widened and he went to push her away but his will collapsed and he began kissing her back.

In that moment he forgot everything he'd been telling himself. That being with Elena was wrong. His feelings for Elena were just the jumbled up remains of his feelings for the other doppelgangers, Tatia and Katerina.

But how could all that be true when kissing her and holding her felt like this?

Then he did realise what he was doing. He pulled away and turned from Elena. His mind racing with the battle between reason and desire.

"Elijah, please, your feelings aren't wrong. We should be together!" Elena declared.

Elijah closed his eyes for a moment, knowing what he had to do.

Ripping his heart in two he turned to Elena and whispered in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"No, Elena, we shouldn't." And without another word he left.

Elena stared into the empty space he had left behind and she felt her heart collapse into a thousand pieces.


	10. Worry

**I love writing this story and seeing your feedback.**

**How will Elena react after her heartbreak from Elijah? Klaus is in love with Caroline, but will their love be smooth sailing? And will Kol finally succeed in wooing Bonnie and win the bet with Rebekah?**

**Keep reading Three Tuxedos to find out!**

* * *

"You haven't heard from Elena have you?" Caroline asked Bonnie at break on Wednesday morning. Elena wasn't at school and Caroline was very worried. She had called and messaged Elena so many times but she wasn't responding.

"No, I haven't. But she's fine, she'll just be sick or something." Bonnie said casually.

Caroline wasn't convinced. She decided to go around there this afternoon after cheerleading practice to check on her.

"Wow. Someone's campaigning hard." Bonnie said a minute later. Caroline followed her gaze and saw Rebekah and Matt standing on one side of the hallway. Rebekah would smile and say "Vote Matt and Rebekah for Prom King and Queen." at students who passed by. Matt, however looked very reluctant but was going along with it. Caroline and Bonnie laughed at Matt's expression.

"That's what you get when you're on team 'Original Barbie'" Caroline giggled. Rebekah turned and saw them.

She called out, "Only a couple more days to Prom! I have your vote right, Caroline and Bonnie?"

They tried to hold in their laughter. "Sure, Rebekah. Of course." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

Rebekah smiled in response. "Thanks guys."

Caroline and Bonnie walked down the corridor to their lockers. Caroline got her books out and was just closing it when Tyler appeared beside her.

"Tyler!" She said startled.

"Do you want to go to Prom with me?" He asked bluntly.

Caroline stared at him. "I don't even get a hello?"

Tyler took a deep breath. "Hello Caroline." He said humouring her.

"Hello. And the answer is no. I won't go to Prom with you. Bye Tyler." She walked off to her next class with Bonnie.

Tyler's hand gripped into a fist as he watched her walk off. He tried to calm down as he walked away. It wouldn't be good to 'wolf out' in the middle of the school hallway.

* * *

That afternoon Caroline and Rebekah were warming up for cheerleading practice.

A couple of minutes in, Caroline asked "So are you and Matt a couple or what?"

Rebekah blushed. "Well he hasn't officially asked me out or anything. We've had a couple dates and we're going to Prom together but I don't really know how he really feels."

They saw Matt, Tyler and the football team coming onto the field for football practice.

"Look there he is. Why don't you go and find out?" Caroline said with a smile.

Rebekah took a deep breath and walked over to the football team. Matt looked up and Rebekah walked right up and kissed him. Matt was surprised but he began kissing her back. When they pulled apart the rest of the football team and the cheerleaders were applauding and wolf whistling. Rebekah shared a look with Matt before walking back over to the cheerleaders. A couple of the footballers slapped Matt on the back with pride as Matt smiled giddily.

When Rebekah arrived back, Caroline said "I think he likes you back." and Rebekah grinned.

Practice passed quickly and when it ended, Rebekah ran back over to Matt. Caroline walked to the parking lot to go home. She saw a figure standing next to her car. As she got closer she saw it was Klaus.

"Love, you should have told me earlier you were such a good cheerleader. I would have come months ago." He said when she was close enough.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You watched me?"

"Of course. Although some of those other girls could give you a run for your money." He teased. Caroline hit him playfully and he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly. Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck but then they heard a shout.

They pulled apart slightly and saw Tyler marching towards them.

"It didn't take you long to move on from me did it, Caroline!?" Tyler yelled, furiously. Caroline stepped away from Klaus and Klaus glared at Tyler.

"But come on, Caroline. You chose Klaus as your rebound. Seriously? Terrible choice."

Klaus's eyes flared with anger and he started to move towards Tyler but Caroline held him back.

"He's not my 'rebound' Tyler." Caroline said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Oh let me guess. It's true love and he's taking you to Prom." Tyler said sarcastically. "That's why you said no when I asked you."

Klaus's eyes widened. "He asked you to Prom?" he whispered to Caroline.

"This morning." Caroline replied.

Klaus turned back to Tyler. He smirked but behind the smirk was boiling hatred.

"Caroline wouldn't be going with you, even if we weren't together."

Tyler snarled in anger.

Klaus continued, enjoying seeing Tyler rage. "Because you just aren't good enough for her. You never will be."

"Klaus." Caroline reproached. He was starting to take it too far. But Klaus ignored her.

"You just need to accept it, mate. Caroline and I are together. And I will kill you if you come between us any more than you already have."

Tyler was shaking with fury and Klaus had never had so much fun in his life.

"Move on." Klaus said, a wicked smile on his face.

Tyler couldn't hold it anymore and launched himself at Klaus.

But before his attack could land, Rebekah was there holding him back, having seen the confrontation from across the parking lot. Tyler was snarling and shouting trying to get free.

"Really? In a public place." She scolded. Matt arrived next to her and helped pull Tyler away from Klaus and Caroline.

"This isn't over. Caroline's mine!" Tyler spat.

"See you at Prom, mate!" Klaus called out to him. Tyler screamed in rage and Rebekah and Matt dragged him away.

Klaus turned to Caroline, grinning but saw her looking at him disapprovingly.

The amusement dropped from his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I can't believe you did that to him!" She said and walked towards her car and headed for the driver's side. Klaus sped in front of her.

"What did I do?!" He exclaimed.

Caroline stopped and spoke in a hard tone.

"You didn't think this would be hard enough on him in the first place without you shoving it in his face!" She cried. Realising Klaus wasn't going to move from standing in front of the driver's seat, she walked around to the passenger side and got in.

Klaus got in the driver's seat. "I thought it would be better if he understood where we all stand. That he has absolutely no chance with you. Not as long as I'm around."

Caroline said nothing and stared out the front window as Klaus drove out of the school.

"Take me to Elena's house." She said, her voice full of malice.

Klaus raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"And he asked you to Prom, Caroline. How do you think I'm supposed to feel about my girlfriend being asked to Prom by another guy?"

Caroline laughed. "You're playing the jealous boyfriend card are you?"

"Yes I am! I can't stand the thought of you and Tyler getting back together. He's all wrong for you."

"And who is right for me? You?" She said sarcastically.

"Of course I am! Don't you see? We belong together."

Caroline scoffed. The car pulled up at Elena's house and Caroline got out. Klaus followed her.

"Caroline, can we please talk about this. I love you."

She turned on him. "Well at the moment I don't really love you. So can you leave now?"

Klaus stopped and nodded. Caroline turned back to Elena's house and went up to the front door and knocked.

Klaus looked at her for a moment, then turned and walked away. His mind spinning with everything that had happened.

Caroline pushed their fight out of her mind. She'd think about it later.

She focused on why she was at Elena's. She had to know what was upsetting her. And whatever Bonnie said, she knew Elena wasn't at school because of it.

She knocked again and waited a couple minutes. No response. Caroline saw that all the curtains were pulled shut. Elena really didn't want company. Caroline considered knocking the door down or coming through Elena's bedroom window but she decided against it.

Caroline backed away from the house, disappointed. Then, she had an idea and went to her car and got a bit of paper and wrote Elena a message of worry and comfort. She folded it and slid it under the front door. Satisfied, Caroline went back to her car, hoping that Elena felt better soon and then drove away.

* * *

Bonnie arrived home. After further thought, she was kind of worried about Elena. Maybe she should call her. Bonnie walked up to her front door to go inside the house but she saw a piece of paper with a message on it taped to the door.

She grinned, thinking it was Kol's next attempt to win her heart. She walked up to it and pulled it off the door.

The grin slipped from her face as she read it.

"Bonnie, I am in desperate need of assistance from a witch. Do you mind coming over this evening to my house? Thank you. Klaus."

Bonnie stared at the words. Klaus wanted her help? She was about to crumple the paper up and continue with her afternoon when a thought struck her.

What if it was really serious? What if it affected Elena and Caroline or Tyler or her Mom?

And, she hated to admit it to herself, but what if it affected Kol?

She sighed and decided that she would go and see what Klaus wanted. But if it turned out to be something ridiculous she could always leave. With that thought she hurried inside.

* * *

Bonnie pulled up to the Mikaelson Mansion that evening. As she walked to the door she asked herself if this was a good idea. It's Klaus we're talking about. But she thought about Caroline and Elena and kept moving forward.

She got to the door and hesitated. Taking a breath and finding her resolve she knocked. A moment later the door opened and she saw it was Klaus.

"Bonnie?" he said surprised. "To what do we owe this visit?" He allowed her inside and she walked in confused.

"You asked me to come here. Your message on my door?" She said.

She noticed Klaus seemed a bit down.

Before Bonnie could understand what was going on they both heard a voice from the other room.

"Bonnie, darling in here."

Klaus and Bonnie both walked into the next room and Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight.

Kol was standing next to a candle lit dining table, set with two places. A bunch of roses sat in the middle of the table. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Welcome." Kol said cheerfully.

Bonnie stared at him speechless. Klaus smiled slightly. "Have fun." He said and walked away.

Kol strode over to Bonnie and gave her a kiss on the hand.

"You look magnificent as always." He complimented.

"I don't understand. The message said Klaus needed my help." Bonnie said slowly, confusion colouring her words. But Klaus just seemed upset about something. He obviously wasn't the one who had left that message.

"Well, that was me." Kol admitted. "I had to think of a way to get you over here for the date. And that was what I came up with." He took Bonnie's hand and pulled her over to the table. "Are you impressed?"

Bonnie's expression suddenly turned to anger. "You tricked me!" She exclaimed.

Kol looked offended. "I couldn't do this any other way. You wouldn't come on a date with me if you knew that's what it was."

"And you thought I would just forget the part about you lying and tricking me when I got here? I can't believe you." Bonnie turned and marched back to the front door.

"Bonnie, wait please. Don't go." He said chasing after her. He stopped in front of her and she refused to look at him.

"Just give me a chance. Please, I promise I won't trick you again. I just really want us to spend some time together." Bonnie stood facing away, unconvinced.

"I really like you Bonnie." Kol whispered. She looked up at him stunned.

He… he liked her?

Bonnie stood indecisively for a moment. But then she gave in and looked him square in the eyes.

"Ok. We'll have dinner. But this doesn't mean I agree to go to Prom with you."

Kol beamed and took her hand. "Thank you Bonnie. You won't regret this."

Bonnie really hoped that she didn't.


	11. Feelings

**Elena's heart broken by Elijah, Klaus and Caroline have a had a fight and Bonnie still refuses to go to Prom with Kol. Will any of our boys even have the chance to wear their tuxedos?**

* * *

Kol sat opposite Bonnie, eating the beautiful meal. The date had been going well for the past hour.

"So when my brother walked by, I came up with the idea of making it seem like he was the one who wanted you to come over. I think it was a pretty brilliant idea." Kol said.

"It was quite creative." Bonnie replied, the ends of her lips pulling into a smile.

"But I thought you would fall for one of those things I did with the roses or the message in your car. But you just got more and more annoyed. Girls in movies like romantic stuff like that."

Bonnie laughed. "You've been watching romantic movies?" She asked in disbelief.

Kol nodded. "To get ideas. You know being romantic is harder than it looks."

"Well you got it right with the candle lit dinner and roses." Bonnie said and Kol grinned smugly.

"I've never had anyone try so hard to impress me." She continued.

Kol chuckled. "I've never had to try so hard to impress someone. Usually if I wanted a girl I'd just compel her."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she dropped her gaze. Kol realised too late that he shouldn't have said that.

"But it's been a nice change." He began, trying to save the conversation. "Having a challenge to keep me focused. It also helps that the girl is so beautiful." Kol complimented.

Bonnie blushed. "You know if any other guy said something like to me, I'd hurt them with my witch powers."

"It's a good thing I'm not 'any other guy' then.'" They shared a smile.

"But I don't understand your obsession with taking me to the Prom. Why does it mean so much to you?" Bonnie asked.

Kol shifted uncomfortably, thinking of how this whole thing was a bet set up by his sister.

He thought quickly. "I want to see you in your grey dress again! You looked incredible, darling." He evaded. Bonnie laughed, flattered and Kol internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"My friends would freak out if I showed up with you to Prom." Bonnie said.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, besides the fact that you're an original, we made this pact a couple of weeks ago that the three of us would go to Prom dateless."

Kol almost spat out his wine. "Are you serious?"

Bonnie nodded. "So they won't be happy if I brought a date."

"I'm sure they won't mind, who knows, they might even have their own dates."

"I doubt it." Bonnie said. She looked at the clock on the wall. "It's late. I should go home." She stood up.

"No, don't go. We can talk some more." Kol said quickly and walked around to her.

Bonnie shook her head. "I really should be going."

"At least let me ask you to Prom once more."

"Kol -" Bonnie began but he interrupted her.

"Taking in the amazing time you've had tonight, will you go to Prom with me?" Kol asked, hope emanating in his voice.

Bonnie hesitated and looked at him indecisively. "I can't." She said finally. Kol's shoulders slumped.

"But I had a really nice time." Bonnie said.

Kol leant in to kiss her on the cheek. "Goodbye sweetheart." He whispered.

She turned and walked out of the Mansion leaving Kol standing alone.

They'd had a date. A really good date. But she still said no! He'd tried everything! Why wouldn't she go with him?

He sat back at the table, with thoughts of Bonnie swirling in his head.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah sat in the living room the next morning, both silent. The sun streamed through a window, lighting Klaus's face. Elijah was reading a book whilst Klaus stared into space, thinking about Caroline.

Elijah looked up at Klaus. "Are you alright, brother?" Elijah asked, noticing Klaus's demeanour.

"I'm fine Elijah. Go back to your reading."

Elijah put his book down on the seat next to him. "Obviously something is bothering you, Niklaus."

"Are we really going to discuss feelings?" Klaus asked smiling slightly. Elijah's expression remained unmoved.

"Maybe if our family discussed feelings more, we wouldn't have been so disconnected from each for a thousand years." Elijah said calmly. Klaus gave his brother a look but maybe he was right.

"Alright then. Caroline and I had our first fight as a couple."

"Hmm." Elijah thought for a moment. "I would suggest giving her some space. Just so she can clear her head because her feelings must be confused at the moment." Klaus gave him a puzzled look.

"I have gathered from you and Rebekah that Caroline and Tyler have just recently broken up. Is that correct?"

Klaus nodded. Elijah continued. "You need to give her an opportunity to come to terms with the fact that she is now with you. But I feel she'll be ready soon. If you just give her some time."

Klaus thought this over. "Ok. I'll give her a couple days. Then I'll take her to Prom. If she still wants to go."

Elijah nodded satisfied. He was about to go back to his book when Klaus had a question for him.

"Since we're discussing feelings, what is really going on with you and Elena?"

Elijah refused to look at Klaus. "Nothing is going on." Elijah said smoothly.

"Oh really? You made plans with her that last Saturday. And then Elena was over here the other night and cried her eyes out when you didn't want to see her. You've been in a strange mood since then."

Elijah sighed. "Whatever I had with Elena is over now. I didn't want it to go any further."

"But why not?"

Elijah stood up, and walked to the door of the room. "She isn't Tatia." He said coldly and left.

Klaus looked after him, bewildered. He shook his head.

Elijah used his head a bit too much and should just go with his heart, he thought.

* * *

Elena trudged down the staircase in her pyjamas. She'd been in bed for two days and had slept in late this morning. She was depressed but she had to make an effort to do something.

Anything to stop her thinking about 'him'.

Elena saw a piece of paper lying on the ground near the front door. She walked over and bent to pick it up. She opened it and saw a message in flowing handwriting.

"Elena! I am so worried about you! What's wrong? Please call me or come around or something so we can talk. I love you, Caroline."

Elena managed a smile. The message cheered her up slightly. Maybe she would call Caroline.

Elena took the paper back to her room and taped it into her diary for safekeeping. She looked at the day at the top of the page. It was Friday. Tomorrow's the Prom. Yes, that's when she would come clean to Caroline and Bonnie about Elijah. And hopefully they could help her cheer up and move on.

* * *

Caroline walked into the gym in the afternoon. Rebekah had called her last night to tell her they were going to put the decorations up today. She saw Rebekah and Matt just beginning to get a start on them.

"Caroline, you're late." Rebekah said icily.

Caroline grimaced and felt a sudden sense of deja vu from the last time she had set up a dance with Rebekah.

Rebekah grinned. "I'm kidding. Come and help us with these."

Another volunteer arrived behind Caroline. "Can you set up the fairy lights in the hallway leading to the gym?" Rebekah said to him. He nodded and grabbed the lights and left the gym to set them up.

Caroline walked over to Matt and Rebekah and started to help.

"So have you got a tux, Matt?" Caroline asked, a few minutes in.

Matt laughed. "Rebekah here has been coordinating me. She even told me exactly what kind of corsage to buy her."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Well, what if you had bought one that didn't match my dress! And they had to be the right kind of flowers too."

Caroline and Matt shared a look. "This is the girl you're going out with Matt." She said and shifted a couple of chairs.

Matt gazed at Rebekah. "Yeah, but I love her."

Rebekah gasped and hugged him. "Awww, Matt!" She crooned and they kissed.

Caroline turned away, embarrassed. Seeing them together, it reminded her of herself and Klaus…

An hour later, when Caroline, Matt and Rebekah were taking a break, Caroline got her phone out of her pocket and walked outside into the hallway so she wouldn't be heard.

She dialled a number she'd always had, but had never used before.

He answered quickly. "Caroline!?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice.

"Klaus. Hey, how are you?"

"I'm better now I'm hearing your voice." Caroline shook her head. Was he always so charming?

"I'm just calling because I don't want us to be not talking to each other." She said softly.

"I don't want that either. Especially since 'Tyler' is the whole reason we fought in the first place."

Caroline grimaced. So he hadn't given up on being rude to Tyler.

"Well, ok that's the thing. If we're going to leave this behind us, I want you to be nicer to Tyler."

Klaus was silent for a moment. "Nicer to Tyler?" He repeated as though this was a new concept to him.

Which it probably was.

"Yes. That's the deal."

Klaus remained silent and Caroline bit her lip nervously.

He finally spoke. "OK. I'll try, for you Caroline."

Caroline beamed. "Thank you." She said.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for Prom." He reminded. They were both silent for a moment but Caroline didn't want to hang up.

"Is there anything else love?" Klaus asked, amused.

Caroline's heart raced and a crazy, spontaneous idea sprung into her head.

And she had to say it.

"I love you!" She blurted out. Caroline eyes widened and she panicked. Before he could say anything she pressed the end button to stop the call.

Did she really just do that? Did she really just tell Klaus she loved him?

A feeling of rightness rushed through her and she knew it was true. That she did love him and it wasn't just some teenage crush like it was with Matt or a hook-up like it was with Tyler.

Walking back into the gym with a grin glued to her face, Matt and Rebekah noticed her change in mood.  
"Are you ok?" Matt asked.

Caroline nodded and said. "I've never been better."

* * *

It was evening when Bonnie heard the knock on the door. An emotion immediately sprung up in her stomach.

This surprised Bonnie. Was she hoping it was Kol?!

She walked to the door and opened it and sure enough, it was Kol. He was carrying a large basket and looked very determined.

"Kol, what are you -" Bonnie began but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't talk until I've finished." He instructed. Then he opened the basket.

"Ok, in here we've got chocolates, perfume, bubble bath," Kol said pointing at each. "And of course, roses."

He picked up a little teddy bear from inside the basket. "Plus a cute bear and look the belly even says 'Be mine.'"

Kol frowned. "Actually I'm pretty sure this is meant for Valentines but that doesn't matter." He placed it back into the basket.

"I've also written a poem for you." He cleared his throat and recited. "Roses are red, Violets are Blue. Bonnie is amazing and so am I."

"That's a terrible poem." Bonnie said laughing.

Kol gave her a look. "I said not to talk!" Bonnie's lips pulled into a line as she tried to keep in her laughter.

"I also made a list of all the reasons why you should go to Prom with me. Number one: I'm Kol Mikaelson, duh." Bonnie giggled and he smiled in response.

He continued, "Number two: I'm very charming and, my personal favourite, number three: I'm devilishly good looking." He said with a cheeky grin. Bonnie shook her head in amazement.

Kol held up a finger. "And if all that wasn't good enough I've prepared the classic. This one worked in all of the movies." He turned around and picked up a stereo.

With horror, Bonnie realised what he was going to do.

"No, Kol please don't." She begged.

"I have to Bonnie. To get you to go to Prom with me." He pushed play on the stereo and Bonnie put her hands to her face, mortified. The song started playing and Kol sang.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her every day." It was Bruno Mars's "Just the Way You Are."

Bonnie groaned and reached out and pushed the stop button on the stereo before he could go any further.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?!" Kol cried.

"I'll do anything just stop singing!"

"Then will you go to Prom with me?" Kol asked.

Bonnie was silent for a moment before she smiled and said. "Ok."

Kol stared at her stunned. "Seriously!? You'll go with me?"

"Yes, I will."

Delight erupted on Kol's face. "Yes!" He yelled. He threw his hands in the air with elation. "Yes!"

"Oh, Bonnie, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He pulled her into a hug, almost crushing her with his happiness.

Grinning he kissed her cheek. "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow. Thank you so much Bonnie." He said again and turned away. He practically skipped back to his car and Bonnie watched him in amusement.

When he got in, Kol blew her a kiss, and drove away, the elation evident on his face.

Bonnie chuckled and picking up the basket full of his gifts, she closed the front door and leant against it. Thoughts of Kol swirled in her mind and she immediately felt excited for what tomorrow and the Prom would bring.


	12. Compliments

**One word... Prom!**

* * *

Saturday had finally arrived. It was the day of the Prom and Elena felt better than she had all week. She spent the morning doing small things to prepare for the Prom, like painting her nails and shaving her legs. She also called Caroline, telling her that she was much better and would talk to her about it at the Prom that evening.

After lunch, she washed her hair and as she was drying it, her mind fell back to Elijah. She knew that they had no future but she didn't want to leave it like they had. Just like he decided she deserved an explanation, she decided he needed a proper goodbye. She also wanted to know if they could still be friends. But she couldn't face him in person.

Then an idea struck her. She would write him a letter. She got a piece of lined paper and a pen.

It was done in 5 minutes. The words just flowed right out of her and onto the page as though she was speaking them to him.

Elena put it in an envelope and wrote "Elijah" on the front.

Satisfied, she drove to the Mikaelson Mansion and walked up to it.

Taking a deep breath, Elena slid the letter underneath the front door. She lingered for a moment then turned and left again, hoping that Elijah read it and they at least could leave things on a pleasant note.

* * *

It was only early afternoon but Rebekah had her bubble-gum pink dress on already. Just like she did for the homecoming dance.

But this time she hoped she didn't get stabbed in the back by Elena.

She was just about to put some lipstick on when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." She called out but the door swung open anyway and Kol walked in.

"Rebekah, the Prom isn't for hours!" He said when he saw her already dressed.

"What do you want Kol?" Rebekah asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to inform you that Bonnie agreed to go to Prom with me. So it looks like you'll be fronting up on the slave for a month thing." He gloated.

"Not necessarily. You still have to get a photo, dance with her and the most important part. The kiss on the dance floor." Rebekah reminded.

Kol waved a hand at her. "That will be no problem whatsoever. And I've got her a corsage too which I must say is perfect."

Rebekah turned back to her mirror. "Whatever." She said indifferently. Then she remembered something and handed an envelope to Kol without looking at him.

"Give this to Elijah, will you. I found it slid under the front door. I'm guessing it's a love letter from the doppelganger."

Kol frowned at it. "Love letter? Since when is Elijah with the Salvatore's pet?" He said referring to Elena.

"I don't know and I really don't care. Now leave me alone." Rebekah said dismissively.

Kol turned and left her room and Rebekah slammed the door shut so she wouldn't be disturbed any further.

He walked down to Elijah's room; his door was always closed nowadays.

Kol knocked and slid the letter under the door. "Delivery for you, Elijah." He said before walking away, whistling to himself.

In the darkness of his room, Elijah went and picked up the letter. Cradling it in his hands he immediately knew it was from Elena. What could she possibly want to say to him? Was it how much she hated him? How happy she was about him being in constant sadness?

He wouldn't read it.

Elijah held the letter in his hand, a reminder of everything he had done.

* * *

"Caroline, what time are we getting there to do final set up for Prom?" Rebekah asked over the phone. Caroline had been curling her hair when she got the call from the blonde original.

"I don't think I will be going early." Caroline admitted.

With shock, Rebekah cried "What do you mean? You're the head of the Prom Committee!"

Caroline laughed slightly. "I think we both know who has really been the head of this Prom. Rebekah you've done everything. You came up with the fairytale theme, you designed the invitations and got them made, you organised the decorations and you have absolutely everything under control. This Prom is going to be amazing. That's why I am officially transferring my title to you."

"Really? Oh Caroline thank you so much!" Rebekah said.

"Don't worry about it. I also voted for you for Prom Queen."

Rebekah gasped. "Thanks! You have no idea how much this all means to me."

Caroline smiled. "Oh I think I do. I used to be just like you. I was Miss Mystic Falls. But I'm not like that anymore."

"Change is a good thing." Rebekah said sweetly. "I'm sure Nik would never have fallen in love with the old Caroline."

"Yeah if he'd met me then, I'd be dead by now."

"But now we get to be sisters! Isn't that great! I can't wait to see you tonight. You are going to stun Nik with how amazing you look!"

"Thanks Rebekah. Have a good time with Matt!"

"Bye." Rebekah said and ended the call.

* * *

It was evening and Matt had showed up for Rebekah and they had left to do the final setting up for Prom. Klaus and Kol were in their tuxedos and were leaving to pick up Caroline and Bonnie.

Elijah had been sitting in the living room watching his siblings go through their various stages of preparation, but the thing that had taken up most of his attention was the small, thin envelope he firmly held in his hand. The letter he was sure was from Elena.

Klaus came into the room. "You know, you could just turn up at Elena's and see if the two of you could go to Prom together."

Elijah glared resentfully at his brother. Klaus held his hands up and backed out of the room.

"Your choice. But Kol and I are going. Have fun in your world of misery." Klaus said sarcastically and left.

Elijah sighed and stared at the letter. What if it wasn't bad? What if she blamed herself for the two of them not working out?

He couldn't have that. He had to know what it said.

He opened up the envelope and began to read Elena's letter.

"Elijah,

Thank you for explaining why you felt that we couldn't be together. I'm glad you didn't lead me on. I hope that this isn't the end and maybe we can still be friends. But it's ok if you don't want to be.

I guess I would just like to say that it was incredible to meet you and every moment we have had since has been amazing.

Thank you for being so helpful in terms of Stefan and Damon and I will owe you for the rest of my life.

I'm sure you will find the right person one day. You deserve to find the right person Elijah. You are honest, wise and the kindest person I have ever met.

I really do hope we can still be friends.

Thanks for everything,

Elena."

Her letter had left him stunned. She didn't blame herself for them not working out.

It was much worse, she didn't even blame him!

He had done nothing but hurt her and here she was thanking him! She was too good, too pure. Becoming a vampire hadn't changed her at all. She had retained every inch of her humanity, every part of her that he admired when she was human. Elena was nothing like Tatia or Katerina. She was so much better than them.

But if Elena is nothing like Tatia or Katerina… his love for her isn't wrong! His feelings for her aren't the messed up remains of his foolish feelings for the other two doppelgangers.

Elena was his true love. He just didn't realise it until right then.

Exhilarated with this information, Elijah sprinted out of the mansion to catch Klaus. He saw that Kol was already gone but Klaus was just getting into his car.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled.

Klaus turned to his brother and grinned.

Elijah ran up to him. "Where is the tuxedo you got me that day in Charlottesville?"

"In your closet."

Elijah nodded in thanks and began turning back to the Mansion.

"Elijah," Klaus started. Elijah turned back to him.

"Elena's dress is purple. Do with that information what you will." Klaus said and got into his car and drove away. Elijah looked after him for a moment before turning and rushing inside to put on his tuxedo.

* * *

Kol knocked on Bonnie's door. As he waited he straightened his bowtie and smoothed a bit of his hair.

The door swung open and revealed Bonnie in her grey floor-length dress. Her dark hair fell down in waves over her shoulders.

Kol was dazed for a moment before he said. "You look magnificent, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

Kol took hold of her wrist.

"May I?" He asked and Bonnie nodded. Kol tied the corsage on. It had a grey ribbon with white and red roses.

"I went with the rose theme because that kind of seems to be our thing." Kol explained.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

Kol held his arm out. "Shall we, Miss Bennett?" Bonnie laughed and took his arm. They walked to his car.

"Elena and Caroline aren't going to like that I'm bringing you." Bonnie said once they were in.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Really, they aren't going to mind at all."

Bonnie stared at him puzzled.

Kol chuckled. "Just wait and see, darling. All will be revealed once we get there."

* * *

Klaus was standing in the Forbe's entranceway waiting with Caroline's mother, Liz.

"Look, Klaus. I know I don't really know you other than the fact that you're an original vampire and have killed a lot of people. But if Caroline thinks you're ok then that's fine with me."

"Thank you Liz." Klaus said, touched.

"Just don't hurt her like the others did."

Klaus stared at her for a second. "Trust me. I will never hurt Caroline. Ever."

"Well that's good to hear." Came a voice from down the hallway.

They turned to see Caroline coming towards them. Her dress was electric blue and her hair was curled around her face. Caroline smiled when she saw that Rebekah was right. Klaus was stunned.

In a voice filled with passion he said, "Caroline, when I say you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I mean it."

Caroline put her arm around his waist briefly. "Thank you Klaus. You look handsome."

She turned to her Mom and gave her a hug.

"You look so beautiful. Have a good time." Liz said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks Mom. I will."

Caroline turned back to Klaus and he was still gazing at her.

Grinning, Caroline grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house.

Down the path, Klaus stopped.

"Wait, I'm forgetting something. Seeing you distracted me." He walked to his car and grabbed the box with the corsage inside.

He turned back to Caroline and saw her eyes widen at the beauty of it.

Klaus came close to her and caressing her wrist he put on the blue and white corsage.

"I love you too." He breathed and looked in her eyes once it was in place.

"Why did you hang up the phone after you said it though?" He asked. "You didn't give me a chance to revel in the fact that you had just told me you loved me."

Caroline laughed, embarrassed. "I panicked." she admitted.

"Why? It's not like I wasn't going to say it back." Klaus took her hand and opened the car door for her. She slid inside and he sped around the car and got in the driver's side.

"In fact," He said as he started driving to the school. "I'll say 'I love you' a million times if you want me to."

It was Caroline's turn to gaze as him.

"I don't deserve you, Klaus." She said eventually.

"No, Caroline. You will find that I am the one who does not deserve you."

* * *

Elena got out of the car when it arrived at the school.

"Thank you Tyler, for driving me. I know it was short notice." Elena said genuinely.

Tyler nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Seeing as I didn't have a date to keep me company. It was my pleasure."

He gave her a look of farewell before walking off in the direction of the gym with all of the other students heading to the Prom.

Elena lingered for a moment, then took a deep breath and started walking in that direction too.

She was stopped by a voice from behind her. "Elena." It said. Elena turned and laid her eyes on Elijah.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Elijah! What are you doing here?"


	13. Shock

**Haha I haven't used a cliffhanger since Chapter 3! I love cliffhangers. Just like I love everyone who has read this story! Thank you so much.**

* * *

Elijah in his tuxedo looked very dashing. He took in Elena's purple dress for moment before returning his gaze to her eyes.

"I came for your forgiveness. I am so sorry for what I have done. Your letter made me realize everything."

"Realize what?" Elena asked.

Elijah took a step closer to her. "My feelings for you aren't wrong. You are nothing like Tatia or Katerina. You are your own person and I love you not because of what you look like but because of who you are. The most kind-hearted person I have ever met. I know you probably hate me for turning up here when I have been so cruel to you but-"

Elena stopped him by kissing him. His shock only lasted a second before he kissed her back passionately.

"I love you too." Elena said once they pulled apart.

Elijah looked amazed before his face fell into a large grin.

He pulled out a corsage with purple flowers and a light purple ribbon.

"I didn't have time, obviously, to get you a real corsage but I went outside into our flower garden and I found these. I got the ribbon from Rebekah's room. I know it's not much -"

"It's perfect." Elena said and he tied it on her wrist.

"You look wonderful, Elena." Elijah complimented. Elena smiled her thanks and she took his hand and together they walked over to the gym, their hearts soaring at finally being together.

* * *

Rebekah really had done a good job. The gym looked fantastic in the fairy tale theme.

The room was filling up with students and Klaus and Caroline were standing near the entrance, waiting for Elena and Bonnie.

Caroline was wringing her hands, nervously.

"Love, are you alright?" Klaus asked, watching her.

"I'm OK, but I'm freaking out about what Elena and Bonnie are going to think."

"Think about what?"

Caroline gave him a look. "About me bringing you of course."

Klaus laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that. I believe they're going to take it very well."

"No they're not! They're going to -"

But Caroline cut off when she saw Bonnie walk into the gym. She wasn't alone. She was walking in with Kol.

Bonnie saw Caroline and smiled. But a second later she saw Klaus and the smile fell off her face.

The two couples came together and Caroline and Bonnie gaped at each other.

"I, how, who, you, Kol, what!" Caroline stuttered out, her eyes moving from Bonnie to Kol.

"You're here with Klaus?!" Bonnie cried, equally surprised.

Klaus and Kol smiled at each other in amusement then Kol took Caroline's hand and kissed it.

"You look incredible, Caroline."

"Same to you, Bonnie." Klaus said.

Bonnie and Caroline were still staring at each other in shock.

"And look who else has arrived." Kol said pointing to the entrance way Elena and Elijah had just walked in. They saw the others and moved over to them. Elena looked at Klaus and Kol and she looked very confused.

"Glad you made it Elijah. And as for you Elena, you look stunning." Klaus complimented.

"Um, thank you?" Elena said slowly, bewildered.

Caroline and Bonnie had a whole new round of shock seeing Elena walk in with Elijah.

"Bathroom. Now." Caroline said, firmly.

The three girls started walking off and Kol called out. "Don't take too long, darlings!"

Elijah looked puzzled. "What is going on?"

Klaus laughed. "They didn't know the other two would have dates. They've been keeping their relationships with us a secret from each other."

"But why would they do that?" Elijah asked.

"They made a pact that they would come to Prom dateless." Kol explained.

The three of them were silent for moment before Klaus spoke, grinning.

"That worked well, didn't it?"

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena walked into the girl's bathroom. Caroline immediately turned on Bonnie.

"What the hell are you doing here with Kol? What could have possessed you to come with him?"

"What are you doing here with Klaus? What about everything he's done!" Bonnie replied, equally as heated.

"Guys," Elena began.

The other two turned on Elena, their eyes flaring.

"Why are you here with Elijah?" They asked in unison.

Elena looked from Caroline to Bonnie and back again.

"I love him." Elena said defensively.

"You love him!" Caroline repeated, incredulously. "What happened to Stefan and Damon?"

"I let them go."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I could say the same thing about you and Klaus."

Caroline looked at the ground and said nothing.

"Look, I don't know why you're so upset." Elena began. "OK so we kept the boys a secret from each other,"

She paused and smiled. "But don't you think it's funny how we said we'd come to Prom dateless and yet we all brought dates?"

Caroline smiled slightly and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"And they're brothers!" Elena finished, laughing.

Caroline's lips pulled into a grin.

"OK, it is pretty funny." She said giggling.

Bonnie wasn't convinced "But they're originals. They've hurt so many people."

"Kol can't be all bad, if you agreed to come to Prom with him." Elena pointed out.

There was silence for a moment then Bonnie sighed and said. "Alright! I'm OK with you two being here with Klaus and Elijah."

Elena smiled and pulled them both into a hug.

"Thanks Bonnie."

Caroline laughed when they pulled apart. "Bonnie, you are really going to have to tell us how Kol ended up being your date."

"Kol wouldn't give up. He asked me so many times. I just said yes to shut him up."

Elena titled her head. "Oh really? You don't like him or anything?"

Caroline looked at Elena. "I think she likes him."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "I do not."

"She's in denial."

"I am not!" Bonnie yelled.

* * *

Klaus, Elijah and Kol were watching the high school students, waiting for the girls to come back.

Klaus saw Matt and Rebekah sitting around a table with a couple of others. Rebekah was talking to a friend so he called out "Matt!"

Matt looked around and seeing the three originals, instantly looked alarmed.

He walked over to them and Klaus put an arm around his shoulder.

"How are you doing, mate? Having fun with Rebekah?"

Matt looked uncomfortable. "Um yeah. She's, um, alright." He stammered.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of you Matt. You're practically part of the family!" Kol added.

Matt swallowed hard. "Great."

"Well you better get back to darling Rebekah. Wouldn't want her to get mad. Because you know vampires," Klaus paused for effect.

"They can be very dangerous."

Klaus grinned at Matt's horrified expression and Matt walked away quickly.

Klaus and Kol were laughing hysterically but Elijah scolded, "Don't tease him."

Then from behind them they heard a voice.

"What are you three doing here?"

They turned and came face to face with Stefan and Damon, who were in tuxedos and they looked very annoyed.

"Ah, Stefan, Damon. How wonderful to see you." Klaus said.

"No, really, what would three original vampires be doing at a high school Prom? We know Rebekah's got a thing for the high school life but you three?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

Klaus looked offended. "We're not allowed to come to Prom with our dates?"

Damon snorted. "What, did you compel a couple of girls out front?"

Kol grinned smugly. "Actually, we're here with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline."

"You expect us to believe that?" Stefan scoffed.

"See for yourselves." Klaus said when he saw the girls come out of the bathroom and start walking back to them.

When the girls arrived, Klaus took Caroline's hand and Kol put his arm around Bonnie. She blushed but didn't pull away. Elena stood close to Elijah.

Stefan and Damon stared at them all in disbelief.

"I don't believe this." Damon gasped.

"Come on Bonnie, let's go get a photo." Kol said. He nodded in acknowledgment to Stefan and Damon then walked off with Bonnie.

When they were gone, Stefan asked. "Caroline, are you really here with Klaus?"

"Yes I am." She replied.

Stefan shook his head. "This is insane!"

Klaus smiled and said, "Sorry mate, but that's just how it is." He turned to Caroline. "Shall we go get a drink, love?" She nodded and they walked off to the drinks table.

That left Elena and Elijah to face the Salvatores.

"You're with Elijah then." Stefan murmured, sadly. "We came tonight to protect you and get you to take us back."

"I'm sorry. It's just, Elijah is -" Elena gazed at Elijah. "My everything." She finished.

Damon remained silent and Stefan nodded, disappointed.

"OK. We get it. We won't come between you."

"Thank you." Elijah said genuinely.

Stefan pulled on Damon's arm and led him away and they left the Prom.

Elena looked after them solemnly. "Goodbye." She whispered.

After a few moments she turned back to Elijah and smiled.

"So we're at Prom." She said brightly.

"Yes we are. Who would have thought?" Elijah replied with an ironic smile.

"Nobody would have thought I'd be here with you, Caroline would be with Klaus and least of all Bonnie being here with Kol!"

Elijah chuckled. "Yes well, just because we're a thousand year old vampires, doesn't mean we have given up on love. We are allowed to be happy too. And no one makes me happier than you."

Elena beamed and leaned in for a kiss. He was all too happy to oblige.

When they pulled apart, Elijah held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance, Elena?"

Elena took hold of his hand and said, "I would love to."


	14. Winners

**OK so this chapters going to be a bit different because I received a couple comments about chapter 13 and how Stefan and Damon were out of character when they were so accepting of Elena being with Elijah and I TOTALLY AGREE! So I've rewritten the end of chapter 13 but everything up to that point is still the same and I've just included a bit of build up to the new section so you know at what point of the chapter the new stuff actually happens. If that makes any sense at all. Thank you to DannisaurLove98 and Lilinss who commented. :D**

* * *

**REWRITTEN ENDING TO CHAPTER 13 - SHOCK**

When the girls arrived, Klaus took Caroline's hand and Kol put his arm around Bonnie. She blushed but didn't pull away. Elena stood close to Elijah.

Stefan and Damon stared at them all in disbelief.

"I don't believe this." Damon gasped.

"Come on Bonnie, let's go get a photo." Kol said. He nodded in acknowledgment to Stefan and Damon then walked off with Bonnie.

When they were gone, Stefan asked. "Caroline, are you really here with Klaus?"

"Yes I am." She replied.

Stefan shook his head. "This is insane!"

Klaus smiled and said, "Sorry mate, but that's just how it is." He turned to Caroline. "Shall we go get a drink, love?" She nodded and they walked off to the drinks table.

That left Elena and Elijah to face the Salvatores.

"What do you think you're doing with him, Elena? Don't you know who he is!? He's an original! He's bad news." Damon said.

"Elijah would never hurt me. Just because he's an original doesn't make him a bad person." Elena defended.

Damon pointed his hand in the direction of the other Mikaelson's. "Elena, they've made our lives hell. Your life! I don't know how they've got their teeth into you, Caroline and Bonnie, but they aren't going to fool us."

Elijah could no longer remain silent. "My family has nothing against anyone in this town." He then lowered his voice, threateningly. "But we will have a problem if you try and come between us and those we love."

Damon stepped towards Elijah. "Love? None of you are even capable of love!"

Stefan nodded in agreement.

Elena looked away from them as tears started forming in her eyes. This was resurfacing memories and feelings from when the two of them were fighting over her after she was turned into a vampire. The feelings Elijah had helped her overcome.

Elijah looked over at Elena, sensing her distress.

"Listen, I have no desire to fight you two. But I will not let you hurt Elena any more than you already have. But we are in a public place at the moment. So why don't we take this outside?"

Damon smirked and Stefan held his arm out. "Lead the way."

Elena looked between the three of them. "What? Elijah, no!"

"Everything will be fine Elena." Elijah said before turning around and leading Stefan and Damon out of the Prom. Elena looked after them, horrified.

Elijah led the Salvatores around behind the gym where there was no chance of them being seen or overheard.

"Let's settle this." Damon began but Elijah held his hand up to stop him.

"I am not going to fight you. You forget that I am an original vampire and could kill both of you in an instant. No, I brought you out here because I have things to say that should be said away from Elena."

Damon sneered and started moving toward Elijah, ignoring his words but Stefan held him back.

"Wait, let's hear what he has to say." Stefan said and Damon hesitated for a moment, before nodding. Stefan looked to Elijah as a sign that he should begin.

"I understand how you must be feeling. If you love Elena even a fraction of what I do then I know this is going to be hard for you. But I need you to understand. If I truly felt that either of you would be better suited for her then I would disappear. But you haven't seen Elena like I have. Do you even know that she wished she had died for good in the car crash that turned her into a vampire?"

Stefan and Damon's eyes widened as they shook their heads.

"She did. She told me not so long ago. And you two were the reason she felt like that. She was nothing like the Elena I had once known, the incredible human Elena. So I helped her. I became her lifeline and gradually I saw the humanity return to Elena. The humanity of which I have fallen deeply in love with."

Damon shifted uncomfortably and Stefan nodded slightly, understanding.

"I am not going to treat Elena like an object to be fought over like you two have done so well for the past couple of years. Because Elena has the choice of whom she wants to be with. We who love her should not choose for her. And if Elena has chosen me, then I am going to respect that and likewise, if she had chosen either of you I would have let her be."

Elijah stepped closer to the two of them. "Stefan, Damon, I will protect Elena just like you two have. I promise you. For the rest of eternity. I will be there for her."

There was silence for a moment before Damon nodded. "I know you will. I just wish that I had been the one who could have done that for her." He turned and walked away.

That left Stefan and Elijah. Stefan shook his hand. "Thank you, Elijah." Elijah nodded and Stefan turned away too and the Salvatores left the Prom and Elena's life forever.

Elijah re-entered the Prom and saw Elena sitting by herself in a corner.

She looked up when he approached.

"Did you do it? Did you kill them?" She asked, her voice was thick with emotion.

"No. I did not fight them. I just told them some things they needed to hear and they understand now. They're gone and they will not come between us anymore. They are good people, Stefan and Damon."

Elena nodded and stared out at the Prom, solemnly.

"Goodbye." She whispered as a final farewell to the two vampires who had changed her life so much.

A few moments later, Elena stood up.

"So we're at Prom." She said attempting to get back to what was happening.

Elijah chuckled softly. "Yes we are. Who would have thought?" he replied with an ironic smile.

Elena gazed deeply into Elijah's eyes. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

Elena leaned in and kissed him and he was all too happy to oblige. It was more than a kiss. It was a beginning. A beginning to their new lives together.

When they pulled apart, Elijah held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance, Elena?"

Elena took hold of his hand and said, "I would love to."

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - WINNERS**

"Are we just going to sit here all night, Bonnie? You're missing out on my amazing dance moves." Kol said as he sat next to Bonnie at a table. Bonnie was watching Elena and Elijah and Caroline and Klaus dancing.

"I'm not dancing with you Kol." Bonnie replied not looking at him.

"Come on sweetheart." He leaned in close to her and against her will, Bonnie's heart started racing. "You know you want to." He breathed.

"I said no." she said as she tried to keep her resolve.

Kol held up a finger. "I know what will change your mind. A better song to dance to." He got up and rushed off before Bonnie could stop him.

She saw him compelling the DJ. They changed the song and "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson starting playing.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously?" She muttered.

Kol came back over, grinning and pulled Bonnie to her feet. He dragged her to the dance floor.

She complained all the way until Kol put a finger on her lips.

"Just dance with me Bonnie!" He yelled over the music.

Bonnie looked over at Elena who nodded and mouthed "Go for it."

Reluctantly, Bonnie started dancing with him and after a while she stopped worrying and got into it.

In no time at all Bonnie was laughing at how ridiculous Kol looked dancing.

Kol took Bonnie's hand and twirled her around.

"Glad i'm your date yet?" He asked cheekily.

"Kol, you really have to be the most arrogant, self-centered person I have ever met."

"Yeah, but you love it. Don't you Bonnie?"

Bonnie blushed red and dropped her gaze.

Just then the song ended and in the pause before the next song Kol sensed his moment.

He leaned in to kiss Bonnie.

She saw what he was doing and pulled away saying, "Whoa."

Kol stepped back, embarrassed. "Sorry, I just felt-, it was -, I'm sorry." He stammered.

Bonnie rushed off to the bathroom. Klaus and Caroline saw the whole thing and Caroline chased after her. Klaus made his way over to Kol.

"Nice try, mate." Klaus said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't." Kol said icily and walked off to wait for Bonnie to come back.

In the girl's bathroom Bonnie was standing in front of the hand basin and Caroline walked in.

"Are you OK, Bonnie?" She asked.

"I don't know. Here you and Elena are telling me I like Kol. And then he's telling me I like him. Then he's leaning in to kiss me and I don't know if I want him to but maybe I do."

Caroline chuckled lightly. "Sounds like you do like him."

"But how? I'm supposed to hate vampires and he's-" Bonnie stopped abruptly, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Maybe you should give him a chance. I did with Klaus and I couldn't be happier."

Bonnie took a deep breath and turned to Caroline. "OK. If the moment comes again, I'll give it a shot."

Caroline nodded. The door to the bathroom swung open and Rebekah walked in and grinned when she saw the girls.

"Oh, hey! How is it going?"

"It's going great." Caroline said and Bonnie nodded.

"Nice corsage." Caroline continued, looking at Rebekah's pink wrist corsage.

"Thanks! Well I did coordinate Matt after all. How did Nik react when he saw you, Caroline? Was he stunned?" Rebekah asked, curiously.

Caroline laughed. "Yep, he was definitely stunned."

"I knew he would be. He loves you so much."

"I know, and I'll never deserve it."

"Rubbish. Now let's get back out there." Rebekah said and turned to the door.

The three of them came out of the bathroom.

"You know what we should do?" Rebekah started. "The 8 of us should get a photo! Is that a good idea?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Well grab your men and meet over there for the photo." She walked off to get Matt, stopping on her way to tell Elena and Elijah the plan.

Bonnie saw Kol sitting down, waiting for her.

"OK. I'm going to go talk to Kol. We'll meet you over there."

Caroline and Bonnie hugged. They pulled apart and Caroline went back to Klaus.

Bonnie slowly moved over to Kol. He looked up when she approached.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart. About trying to kiss you."

"No, it's OK. Really, I just wasn't expecting it."

"So I still have a chance then?" Kol said, hope sparkling in his voice.

Bonnie smiled. "You might. Now come on, Rebekah's making us all get a photo."

Kol stood up and took Bonnie's hand. "We mustn't keep her waiting then."

* * *

The four couples got their photo in front of the fairy tale castle backdrop. Afterwards, the song that was playing was a slow dance.

"Come on, Klaus. You owe me a slow dance." Caroline said and pulled him over to the dance floor.

Klaus took hold of Caroline and she rested her head against his shoulder as they rotated slowly.

"This is what I would want to do forever." Klaus said softly. "Dance with you. You know some of our best memories have been while we were dancing."

"You mean your families ball and the decade dance? They're some of our best memories?"

"Sure."

"But I didn't want to dance with you both times!" Caroline laughed.

"Well the best part was watching you try and cover up your feelings for me. I saw straight through you every time. That's why I never gave up." Klaus replied.

Caroline pulled back to look him in the eyes, the chemistry flowing through their eye contact.

"Klaus -," She began but she was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"May I cut in?"

Caroline turned to see Tyler standing a few meters away.

"And may I say how amazing you look, Caroline." Tyler continued, looking her up and down.

Klaus glared at Tyler. "I made a promise to Caroline that I would try to be nicer to you Tyler, but if you continue to leer at her like that, I will have to go back on that promise."

Tyler scoffed. "Lighten up, Klaus. And it's not really your decision. It's Caroline's."

Both hybrids' eyes moved to Caroline, seeing what she would decide.

Caroline hesitated for a moment before starting to pull away from Klaus towards Tyler. But she was stopped when Klaus wouldn't let go of her. She turned back to him, and saw the anxiety clear on his face.

"It's OK, Klaus." Caroline soothed. Klaus's eyes flicked from hers to Tyler. But slowly he let go of her hand.

Caroline crossed the space between Klaus and Tyler.

Tyler smirked and said. "I told you you'd want me back."

Caroline barely looked at him as he took her hand in his and he placed the other on her waist.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. It's just one dance."

"Oh but one dance can lead to all sorts of things, can't it Caroline? I mean look at you and Klaus. What did it take? A couple of dances and you're practically falling at his feet."

"Klaus and I are based on a lot more than dancing," Caroline said coldly. "And don't get me started on what our relationship was based on. Pity and an easy hook-up."

"That's not true! We loved each other." Tyler cried.

"That's what I thought. Only now, looking back I know that it wasn't love. It was just a filler for the lonely void that was created when we both became supernaturals."

"I'll make you see, Caroline. I'll change. We can work this out." Tyler pleaded.

Caroline dropped her hand from his and she stepped away from him.

"Tyler, listen up because I am only going to say this once. We are never getting back together. And if you don't get that through your head, I will let Klaus hurt you." Caroline said furiously.

"Now I hope you enjoyed the dance, because it's the last one you're ever going to get. Enjoy the rest of Prom." She snapped and walked off back to Klaus, leaving behind a very stunned Tyler. Shaking slightly with anger, he walked away and was lost in the sea of high school students.

Klaus's eyes were wide as Caroline came back over to him and she took his hand in hers.

"Am I dreaming or did that really just happen?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Oh it happened alright." Caroline said, smiling.

"That was better punishment than any physical harm I could have done to him. That was incredible. But when you went over to him, I thought -, I thought -"

"What, that I was getting back with him?" Caroline scoffed.

Klaus chuckled, embarrassed. "Something like that. But if he'd tried to kiss you, we would literally be pulling bits of him off the walls."

"Well, I'm glad it didn't come to that. He just needed to know the truth. That I'm with you now and that's where I'm staying."

This made Klaus so happy that he kissed her.

When their lips parted, he said. "I'm not letting go of you again tonight." He pulled her even closer.

Caroline beamed, contentment radiating through her.

"I don't want you to."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the Prom and a Mystic Falls High School teacher started to speak over the microphone.

"It's time to announce what you've all been waiting for, your Prom King and Queen!"

All the students turned to hear the announcement.

"Will the candidates come up to the stage here, please?"

They watched as Rebekah, Matt and all the other Prom Royalty candidates took their places on the stage. Rebekah looked very anxious and she glanced at Matt who gave her a reassuring smile.

Kol leaned in to Bonnie. "I don't understand Rebekah's desire to win this contest. I mean it's not very accurate is it?"

Bonnie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well if it's a competition over who's the greatest and most beautiful person at this Prom, then you should be the winner, Bonnie."

Bonnie chuckled slightly. "Smooth, Mikaelson, smooth."

Kol smiled smugly and put his arm around her. "I have my moments."

"Firstly, your Prom King is," The teacher said and paused to build the tension. "Matt Donovan!"

The gym erupted in applause as Matt walked, surprised, to the teacher and he placed the crown on Matt's head.

"And now, your Prom Queen."

Rebekah visibly tensed up and was breathing very hard with stress.

"Come on Rebekah!" Caroline yelled out. Rebekah smiled slightly back at Caroline.

"Your Mystic Falls High School Prom Queen is… Rebekah Mikaelson!"

Rebekah's eyes widened in shock as everyone cheered. She walked over to Matt and the teacher. She hugged Matt and the teacher put the tiara on her head and Rebekah touched it briefly and grinned.

A microphone was placed in her hand for her to make an acceptance speech.

"I just want to thank all of you for voting for Matt and I.

"Matt for being the most amazing boyfriend and even though Prom Royalty wasn't really your thing you went along with me.

"And finally I want to thank Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. I know we've had a lot of ups and downs but I really do consider you three my best friends. Even you Elena. I guess I'll try to tolerate you for my brother's sake."

The three girls smiled at Rebekah their thanks and Elena shook her head, laughing.

"Thank you." Rebekah handed the microphone back.

"And now the Prom King and Queen will lead us in the first dance."

Matt and Rebekah walked out onto the dance floor as "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri started playing.

Klaus chuckled. "Now is this song appropriate or what?" He said to Caroline and she laughed along with him.

Matt and Rebekah started dancing and after a while other couples began to join them.

"Care to dance?" Klaus held his hand out to Caroline.

"Of course." She replied and pulled him onto the dance floor. They saw Elena and Elijah and Kol and Bonnie dancing too. Caroline was surprised when she saw Tyler dancing with a girl she didn't know. He looked happy.

Caroline smiled and was glad that Tyler was starting to move on; she really didn't want to lose him as a friend.

Bonnie was looking down at her feet, trying not to step on Kol's toes as they slow danced.

"Bonnie, darling. You're a great dancer. Stop looking down at your feet because at the moment I don't get to look into your beautiful eyes."

"I am not a good dancer." Bonnie mumbled. "I don't want to step on your toes."

Kol smiled. "I don't care if you step on me. All I care about is that I'm here, at Prom, with the gorgeous Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie looked up into his eyes. They gazed at each other for a long moment and Kol knew this was the time.

Slowly, Kol leaned in and he kissed Bonnie. And she let him.

A feeling of success radiated through Kol.

He'd done it!

He'd won the bet!

But he felt something else too.

A wave of feeling washed over Kol.

He really did like Bonnie. He'd liked her this whole time.

But with horror, he realized he'd been deceiving her since the beginning.


	15. Tears

**Only a couple more chapters to go :( Thanks for the comments about the rewritten ending.**

* * *

The dance finished and everyone clapped. Kol pulled back from Bonnie and gazed at her with new eyes. Before he could say anything, Rebekah walked over to them, the Prom Queen tiara still on her head.

"Congratulations Kol, I guess you win." Rebekah said.

Kol raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head slightly, trying to tell her to stop.

Rebekah understood and nodded before walking off back to Matt, students congratulating her for Prom Queen on the way.

Bonnie looked at Kol, confused. "Why did she congratulate you?"

"It was nothing." Kol said, trying to sound casual.

"What did she mean 'I guess you win'?"

Kol said nothing and Bonnie stepped away from him.

"We kissed and then she congratulated you. What is going on?!" Bonnie shrieked.

Kol looked at the ground. "Rebekah and I had a bet." He said in a small voice.

Bonnie's eyes searched his to see if he was telling the truth and it was obvious he was.

Tears rolled down her cheek as she put the pieces together. "That's why you kept asking me to Prom. To win a stupid bet." She whispered.

Bonnie turned away from Kol, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Bonnie, wait." He said, his voice cracking with emotion. Elena and Elijah and Klaus and Caroline had noticed what was going on by now and were looking over at them, concerned.

Bonnie ripped her arm away. "I can't believe I thought you liked me." She stormed off out of the Prom. Kol started to follow her but Klaus took hold of his arm.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Klaus cautioned.

The others were there beside him too.

Kol had a crazed look in his eyes. "I have to go after her. I have to explain."

"What is going on?" Elena asked.

"It started off as a bet! But it's not like that anymore! I do like her! I really do like Bonnie!" Kol cried.

Caroline frowned. "What do you mean a 'bet'? Is that why you asked her to Prom?"

Tears were forming in Kol's eyes and he nodded.

Elijah's eyes widened and the girl's mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"Kol, why would you do this?" Elijah said, horrified.

Caroline scoffed. "Because it's just who he is. I should have known this was a trick. Come on Elena, we have to go after her."

Elena nodded and she and Caroline walked out of the Prom to follow Bonnie.

Klaus and Elijah pulled Kol over to a table and sat him down.

"This is all my fault." Klaus began. "I was there when you made the bet. I should have stopped you. I honestly didn't think it would go this far."

Elijah looked to Klaus. "You knew?"

"Yes."

Elijah shook his head. "I thought that Kol genuinely had feelings for someone for the first time in his life, but I guess I was wrong."

Kol looked up, angrily. "I do have feelings for her!"

"They were obviously not enough to keep you from lying to her."

Kol stared at Elijah for a moment before his eyes lowered to the ground and the first tears Kol had ever shed in his life, fell down his cheek.

* * *

Caroline and Elena rushed into the parking lot outside. They saw Bonnie in a car; it wasn't her car so they guessed it was Kol's.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled but Bonnie sped off round the corner.

"We'll go to her house." Elena suggested. Caroline turned to Elena and nodded.

The two of them arrived at Bonnie's. Kol's car was sitting out front on the curb and they saw Bonnie just walking through the front door.

The door slammed loudly and they heard the distinctive clink of it locking. Caroline and Elena rushed up to the door and Caroline knocked firmly.

"Bonnie, its Caroline and Elena! Let us in!" Caroline called.

They waited a moment but there was no response.

"We'll just have to let ourselves in then." Caroline said with determination. She put her hand on the door handle.

"No, what are you doing!?" Elena exclaimed.

Caroline twisted the door handle and the door unlocked from the power of her vampire strength.

The door swung open weakly and Caroline strode in.

"I can't believe you did that." Elena murmured as she walked in.

The two of them went down the hallway to Bonnie's room and stood in the doorway.

Bonnie was lying face down on the bed, still wearing her dress.

They could hear muffled sobbing as her face was pressed against her pillow.

"Bonnie, we know what happened. We're so sorry." Caroline said as she came into the room

Bonnie lifted her head for a moment; her mascara had run down her face.

"Go away." She moaned.

"We're not going anywhere. You're our best friend. We're going to be here for you."

"What, so you can tell me how stupid I was to ever trust Kol?" Bonnie snapped.

Elena sat down at the end of the bed.

"No, so we can help you."

Bonnie glared at them. "I don't need your help." She stood up and grabbed her grimoire from her desk. She wiped mascara and tears from her face and opened the book furiously.

Caroline and Elena exchanged a look.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked a moment later.

"I'm going to find a spell that will fix everything. I know that Kol's an original but there's got to be something in here that can make him pay for what he's done to me."

"That's not a good idea."

Bonnie looked up at her. "How can you be on his side?! He lied to me, deceived me and-" Bonnie paused and put her hands to her face as more tears started falling down.

"Made me fall in love with him." Bonnie finished with a whisper.

Elena grabbed the grimoire from Bonnie. "Hurting Kol is not the answer. You have to be better than him."

Bonnie's eyes moved from Caroline's to Elena's. Eventually she nodded and said in a small voice, "I can't believe Kol did this to me."

Elena moved to hug Bonnie. Caroline joined them in their embrace.

"I know. We can't either." Caroline whispered.

They remained in their hug for a long time before Elena pulled away and said,

"Well, I guess since Prom's over, we should take our dresses off. Can we borrow some clothes until tomorrow Bonnie?"

Bonnie's forehead crinkled in confusion.

"We're staying the night." Elena explained. "You need to be with your best friends right now."

Caroline stood up. "I'll go get some blankets." She said and left the room.

Bonnie's eyes followed her out and Elena took Bonnie's arm and lifted her off the bed.

"Come on, let's get you out of this dress."

Bonnie stood indecisively for a second then nodded.

"Thank you so much, Elena." said Bonnie, her voice thick with emotion.

Elena smiled. "Anything for you Bonnie."

* * *

Light rays shone through Bonnie's bedroom window the next morning. Elena and Caroline were in blankets on the floor and Bonnie was in the bed.

It had taken them all a long time to get to sleep since Bonnie couldn't stop crying. But eventually she cried herself out and fell asleep from exhaustion.

Caroline woke up first and, yawning, stretched her arms. She looked over at Elena and Bonnie asleep and smiled.

She moved to look at her cell phone to see if she had any messages but stopped when she heard a noise from outside. It sounded like music

Caroline listened and heard a man's voice singing.

"Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down. But I know how I feel about you now." It was "About You Now" by the Sugababes.

The noise woke Elena and Bonnie.

Bonnie looked around, half asleep. "What's that noise?" She said.

Elena got up and went to the window and opened the curtain.

"Oh my God." Elena gasped.

"What? What is it?" Caroline said and went over to the window too.

Outside, down the path to the house stood Kol with a stereo in his hand. He was standing in front of a word made out of rose petals. This time it read the word "Sorry."

Caroline groaned when Kol started singing the chorus of "About You Now" again.

"Who is that singing?" Bonnie asked.

Elena rolled her eyes and looked to Bonnie. "It's Kol."

Bonnie immediately tensed up and the color left her face. "Oh."

"This is his idea of an apology? Singing and a message? Seriously!" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena walked over to Bonnie and put her arm around her

"I'll go get rid of him." Caroline continued and left the bedroom.

Caroline went to the front door and opened it. Kol stopped singing when he saw her.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Being a good friend to Bonnie since you broke her heart." Caroline said, her voice full of malice.

Kol's face crumpled with sadness. "I came to apologize. I am so sorry for what I've done."

Caroline laughed. "Great way you're showing it. Singing and rose petals? Really? That's all you could come up with?"

Kol looked confused. "Well, I thought-" He began but Caroline cut him off.

"Maybe if you really accessed your feelings and came with a genuine apology, Bonnie might forgive you."

"Accessed my feelings?" Kol repeated and Caroline nodded. Kol stared at her for a long moment before a look of determination set on his face.

"You're right. But for now, just tell Bonnie how sorry I am." Kol said firmly then turned around and walked down the path.

Caroline said nothing as Kol walked up to his car.

"And I'm taking my car back!" He yelled and got into it and drove away.

Caroline closed the front door and went back to the bedroom.

"Is he gone?" Bonnie said; it was obvious she'd been crying again.

"Yeah, he is." Caroline replied.

"Thank you."

Caroline smiled. "Anytime. I mean Kol is a horrible singer."

Elena laughed and Bonnie managed a smile.


	16. Love

**Second to last chapter. I hope we're all ready for new Vampire Diaries coming our way! Without further ado, enjoy this chapter of Three Tuxedos :D**

* * *

Caroline and Elena stayed the rest of the day then left that evening. Bonnie had convinced them she'd be just as miserable with them there than if they were at home in their own beds.

Their goodbye consisted of a lot of hugging and then the two of them left for their own homes.

Caroline came through the front door to her house and saw her mom Liz in the kitchen.

"Caroline! Hey, how are you." Liz asked.

"I'm alright. It's just been a hard weekend."

"Really? How was Prom?"

"Um, shocking, I think would be the right word." Caroline said.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Were you at Klaus's last night and today?"

Caroline looked startled. "Why would I be at Klaus's? I slept over at Bonnie's with Elena."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to lie to me, Caroline. I know what goes on after Prom."

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized what her Mom meant.

"No, really. I was at Bonnie's. Her date, Kol, he only asked her to Prom to win a bet."

Liz nodded slowly, not believing her. "Ok, Caroline sure."

Caroline couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her mother.

She stormed off to her bedroom in a huff. She put her Prom dress in her closet and hung Klaus's corsage with it. She then changed out of the clothes she had borrowed from Bonnie. She brushed her hair and then she heard a voice.

"Caroline."

Caroline turned and saw Klaus standing by the window.

"You didn't get startled at all that time." He noted.

Caroline smiled slightly. "I guess I'm not scared of you anymore."

Klaus moved towards her. "Well that's good. You don't need to be scared. Like I said to your mother, I'll never hurt you."

"Not even like Kol hurt Bonnie?" Caroline asked, a hint of malice in her voice.

"Ah, my brother. No not even like Kol hurt Bonnie."

"Because I've been over at Bonnie's last night and all of today and she's a wreck. And he came with an absolute pathetic excuse for an apology."

"Believe me, Kol has never felt like this before. This is all new to him. Especially apologizing."

Caroline looked at the ground and folded her arms. Klaus pulled her into an embrace.

"Love, are you Ok?"

"This isn't how Prom was supposed to be!" Caroline cried. "Prom is supposed to be the last big celebration of high school before we graduate and go out into the world. And for the rest of eternity, Elena and I are going to remember it as the time when Bonnie got her heart broken by both our boyfriend's brother."

Klaus let go of Caroline and turned away.

"I'm sorry. This is just one more thing that vampires have ruined." He began, quietly. "If we weren't here you and Elena wouldn't be vampires and the three of you would just have normal, happy lives without us ever interfering."

Caroline looked alarmed by his sudden change of direction. "Why are you talking like this?"

"I can leave you alone if you want. My whole family and I can leave. All you have to do is ask."

Caroline's eyes widened. "No, I would never want that!" Caroline moved over to him and put her hands on either side of his face.

"Listen to me. I don't think I could live without you." She said.

He looked into her eyes and she gazed right back.

"I love you Niklaus." Caroline declared.

Klaus looked stunned. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You said my full name." He said in amazement.

Caroline nodded.

"I love you too, Caroline." Klaus leaned in and kissed her. He poured all of his love into the kiss.

Caroline kissed back just as passionately. A tear fell down Klaus's cheek as he held her close to him. When they finally pulled apart, she chuckled and wiped the tear off his cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it. I like 'Klaus' way better."

Klaus smiled back, more tears sparkling in his eyes. "So do I, especially when you say it, love."

* * *

Elena arrived to her house and went inside. She put her Prom dress in her room and changed her clothes. She then went back downstairs and noticed a bit of paper on the dining table.

She walked over to it and picked it up. On it was the message:

"Elena, whenever you get home or feel ready to talk, I'll be waiting in the forest we talked in once before. I love you, Elijah."

Elena smiled and grabbing a coat, walked out of the house.

* * *

Elena walked through the forest to the spot where she knew Elijah would be waiting. She saw him standing with his back to her.

He sensed her presence and turned to face her and smiled warmly.

"Elena." He greeted.

"Elijah." Elena said laughing.

Elijah looked puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"Why do we never say 'Hello'? We always greet each other by saying the others name."

Elijah grinned. "Well, I happen to love saying your name. It feels like magic on my tongue."

He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Elena." He said with particular emphasis.

Elena giggled. "I love saying your name too, Elijah."

Elijah smiled back at her for moment before it was replaced by a solemn look.

"How's Bonnie?" He asked.

Elena sighed. "Well, she's very upset about what Kol did to her. I think she loved him."

Elijah shook his head. "Kol didn't even know what he had until he lost it."

"Do you think it's the end? Do you think she can forgive him?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I think Kol would have to do a lot of thinking and come up with an apology right from his heart, which I'm sad to say might be beyond him."

Elena nodded. "I just wouldn't want Bonnie to forgive him and then get hurt again. I mean we all know what Kol is like."

"Kol has never met a girl like Bonnie before. I believe he will do what he can to get her to take him back but I'm not sure how successful he is going to be."

Together they started walking back through the forest, their forest.

"I hope it all works out soon." Elena said.

"Oh it will. For good or for bad. It will certainly be settled soon." Elijah replied.

* * *

It was midnight when Bonnie was lying on her back in bed.

How had Kol done this to her? She was supposed to hate vampires but a vampire had broken her heart. How could she have let herself feel like this?

She knew why. Kol was arrogant and self-centered but there was more to him that that. He was romantic, charming, had a special way with words and always seemed to know what she was thinking.

He'd snuck up on her, taken her completely by surprise. And she hated him for it.

She'd never had any successful relationships before, Jeremy now saw dead people because of her and Jamie had almost been choked to death by Klaus, but at least they had never done anything like deceive her for something as stupid as a bet.

Bonnie was alone. Her mom had left her, her dad was nowhere to be found and her Grams dead because of vampires.

Vampires! They were the problem! They caused nothing but trouble. And she'd let a vampire do the worst thing imaginable, make her fall in love with him and then tear her apart.

Well she wasn't going to have that.

Bonnie stood up from the bed with a look of determination set on her face.

Forget what Caroline and Elena said; she was going to hurt Kol. Just like he'd hurt her.

Slowly, she came out of her room and walked down the hallway. She moved over to the door, thinking of all the ways she could possibly cause physical pain to an original.

She took hold of the door handle and pulled it open just as she had come up with the perfect spell.

But she was absolutely stunned when she saw Kol in front of her, his hand in the air just about to knock on the door. He looked amazed as well.

"Bonnie?" He gasped.

She opened her mouth to start chanting the spell, but Kol spoke first.

"Please, let me talk. I just want to say something before you either hurt me or send me away for good."

Bonnie hesitated. It would be so easy, to say the spell and hurt him, but she stopped herself.

"What do you have to say to me, Kol?" She said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Kol pulled out a single rose from his jacket and held it in his hands and looked down at it.

Bonnie scoffed. "Seriously? Again with the roses? Why don't you understand? You can't win me back with songs and roses. I won't fall for that again."

"This is so much more than a rose, Bonnie." Kol began, his eyes on the rose. "This is a symbol for our relationship. You see roses, they're beautiful, they look and smell amazing and they always light up a room and add that something special. That's until everything changes when you get hurt by its thorns. And you ask yourself, how could something so lovely hurt you like that?"

Kol looked up from the rose and into Bonnie's eyes. "We are the rose, Bonnie. You and me together, we're beautiful, amazing and we're special. Until I hurt you with my thorns. I deceived you for a stupid bet which meant nothing. But there's one thing about roses, you can never stop loving them, even if they hurt you with their thorns."

He held the rose out to her and she took it as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"A rose never meant to hurt you. Just like I never meant to hurt you, Bonnie. I will regret what I have done to you for the rest of my very long life. You are my rose. And I-"

Kol paused for a second before finding strength and finished his sentence.

"And I will never stop loving you."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open as she stared at him in disbelief. There was silence for a long while as she took in what he had said.

Finally she spoke. "Forget messages in rose petals, or letters in my car, or presents, or horrible singing, that right there has got to be the most romantic thing you have said to me, Kol."

Kol smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

Bonnie stood in silence and after a while, Kol's shoulders slumped. "Ok, I get it, I will go now."

But before he could turn and leave, Bonnie flung herself on him and kissed him.

Kol was frozen with shock for a moment before he smiled into the kiss and kissed her back just as passionately.

The rose was still in Bonnie's hand and it rested behind the back of his neck as they continued to kiss.

When they pulled apart, Bonnie smiled and said, "I love you, Kol. Even after everything you and vampires have done to me and my friends, I still love you."

Kol kissed her again. "I love you too, Bonnie. And it's good you love me back because I thought long and hard about that apology."

Bonnie chuckled. "You're incredible, Kol."

"Not as incredible as you, sweetheart."

Bonnie turned and pulling Kol with her, started to walk into the house.

But a force in the doorway stopped Kol.

"Oh dear." He said as he still remained on the other side of the door.

Bonnie turned back around and saw how he couldn't get in.

"Do you mind inviting me in, darling?" Kol asked.

Bonnie giggled at the peculiarity of the situation. "Well, if you're going to redeem yourself as my boyfriend, you'd better come in."

The force stopped abruptly and Kol fell through the door and flat on his face with a "Whoa!"

Bonnie laughed at him and Kol looked up at her. "It's not funny." He murmured.

"Oh, I think it's hilarious!" Bonnie choked out through her giggles and helped him up.

Kol smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Be glad I'm madly in love with you, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie put her arms around his neck. "I am, Mikaelson, I am."


	17. Forever

**Aww** **it's the last chapter of Three Tuxedos :( But writing this fanfiction, seeing your feedback, and always wondering how I can make the next chapter better has been so great and what has kept me sane during the Vampire Diaries hiatus. But we get to watch more Vampire Diaries now! I mean have you seen the S4 premiere? Amazing! (Especially the Klaroline kissing :D) **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**I just wanted you to know that I chose every single word of this story for a reason and I created symbols.**

**Like making subtle references to Fairytales like the Prom theme, Roses, Midnight, True Love etc.**

**Elena and Elijah always saying each others names. I also based their relationship off the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. Elena asked Elijah if there was "someone else". Elena being filled with wonder and the title of chapter 7 "Wonder" and Elijah told Elena she looked "Wonderful" on the night of the Prom. And in the letter she sent shim "I would just like to say that it was incredible to meet you." (I thought going with "I was enchanted to meet you." would have been a BIT too obvious. Just a bit. :p) **

**Klaus always surprising Caroline and her gradually getting less and less startled each time. I kinda explained in the fic but it was to symbolize Caroline not being scared of Klaus or her feelings for him the longer she knew him. "I'm not scared of you anymore."**

**Kol and Bonnie and roses - I even had Kol call the rose a symbol for their relationship last chapter :) Kol uses the word magnificent to describe Bonnie quite alot, haha did anyone notice?**

**I made parallels between Chapter 2 and Chapter 14. In chapter 2, Tyler is the one who wouldn't let Caroline go and then in Chapter 14 Klaus wouldn't let go of Caroline. Tyler saying "I told you you'd want me back." in chapter 14 and him saying she'd want him eventually in chapter 2. Caroline said "If he thought she was just going to fall at his feet, he had another thing coming." in chapter 2 and then Tyler goes in chapter 14 "What did it take? a couple of dances and you're practically falling at his feet."**

**And would you believe I actually used foreshadowing. In the first chapter! When the girls say they are going to watch "Love Actually" it's foreshadowing for the British loving that they themselves are about to receive from Klaus, Elijah and Kol! Cool huh!**

**And there's loads more but I'll keep those little beauties for myself. (Plus it would take the length of a whole nother chapter to tell you them all.)**

**If you've read all of this I applaud you. **

**Thank you again and until next time,**

**starstruckstudio (This is my name on tumblr too. Gotta love a good plug! :D)**

**Bye-Bye!**

* * *

The Monday after Prom was a sunny one. Elena was dressed and getting ready for school. She picked up her cell phone and saw a text message from Bonnie.

It said: "I've forgiven Kol. I couldn't help it, I love him. I'm sorry if you don't agree but I supported you with Elijah. See you at school. Bonnie."

Elena smiled slightly. She was happy for Bonnie, but she did have concerns.

What if she'd forgiven him too quickly or he just hurt her more. Elena didn't want her best friend to go through that again.

A knock on the door broke Elena out of her thoughts. She walked over to get it and opened it to see Elijah on her doorstep.

"Elena." He said smiling as he gazed lovingly at her.

"Elijah." She replied and pulled him in for a kiss. Elijah's arms wrapped around her as he deepened the kiss.

When Elena pulled back she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe we could walk to school, since it's such a beautiful morning."

Elena pouted. "Oh, so it wasn't to see me?" She teased.

Elijah pretended to think for a moment. "Well, maybe there was that too."

Elena giggled and went back into the house to grab her school bag. She came back to the door and took Elijah's hand. His hand recoiled slightly.

She noticed and frowned. "Are you Ok?"

Elijah smiled. "I'm fine, it's just I've never really done this sort of thing before. I mean me and the word 'boyfriend' don't really seem to mix. I feel like I'm going to mess it up."

Elena pecked him on the lips lightly. "You're doing fine."

Together they started walking down the footpath towards the high school, hand in hand.

"I can't believe I didn't want to be with you. That would have been the worst mistake of my life." Elijah said.

"Well what matters if we're together now."

Elijah lifted Elena's hand to his lips. "Always and forever."

* * *

Kol was rushing Bonnie from the doorway since she had slept in late, again.

"Come on, darling. You're going to be late for school." Kol said, amused.

"It's your fault since you turned up at my door at midnight last night." Bonnie replied, but without any malice in her voice.

"Yeah, but you were the one who insisted on staying up and making out and then made me leave in the early hours of the morning. What the neighbors must think!"

Bonnie made her way to the door and hit him. Kol laughed at her and took her hand and together they walked to her car.

Kol opened the driver's side door for her but Bonnie slid into the passenger's seat. Kol looked at her, confused.

"Well, is my boyfriend driving me to school or what? As I remember you offered to do that not so long ago."

Kol's confused look was replaced by a grin.

"Of course. Although you should know, I like to drive fast." Kol said as he got in.

Bonnie chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

Just then they saw an elderly women walking along the path and she stopped next to the car and leaned down to the window. It was Bonnie's neighbor, Mrs Morrison.

"Is this young man driving you to school, Bonnie?" She asked in a suspicious voice.

Kol smiled up at her and held his hand out to Mrs Morrison.

"Kol Mikaelson, how do you do?"

Mrs Morrison's eyes narrowed and she shook his hand tentatively.

Bonnie's lips pulled into a smile as she tried to keep in her laughter.

Mrs Morrison's eyes moved from Kol to Bonnie. "You just be careful with him, Bonnie. Never trust a boy with charm."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bonnie replied.

Mrs Morrison stepped away from the car but then turned back.

"And don't think I didn't see you leaving the house in the early hours of this morning. You just watch yourself, Mikaelson." She said and then she walked off.

When she was gone both Kol and Bonnie burst into laughter.

"I told you." Kol said through his giggles.

Once she'd recovered, Bonnie replied, "Oh, let her think what she likes. You should have seen the looks she gave the last guy I had over here, Jamie."

Kol's grin slipped off his face and he frowned. "Oh yeah, I never liked that guy."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "You've never even met him."

"I still don't like him."

"Kol Mikaelson, are you jealous?"

"No." Kol said and started driving to the school.

Bonnie smiled warmly at him. "Aww you are. But you don't have to worry. Jamie and I are long over. I prefer someone else."

They were both silent for a moment and then Kol spoke. "Is that someone good at making out?" He asked cheekily.

Bonnie hit him again but then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Amazing." she breathed. She started kissing his neck and Kol tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"Bonnie, stop kissing me right now, or I'll have to pull the car over and we'll pick up where we left off last night."

"That's not such a bad idea."

"Then we'd really be late for school." Kol pointed out, but his resolve was quickly falling away.

"Just five minutes?" Bonnie pleaded. Kol pulled the car over to the side of the road and then gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Fine. Just don't say I didn't take your education seriously." Kol said before pulling her over to him and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Caroline pulled her car into the school parking lot. There were only few more minutes until school started.

She was just about to get out of the car and walk to class when there was a tapping on the opposite window.

Caroline turned her head to see Klaus standing outside of the car.

Caroline grinned and she opened the door for him.

Klaus slid inside the car and gazed at her.

"You sure do make a habit of just turning up wherever I am." Caroline began. "Cheer leading practice, my room, Charlottesville. Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

Klaus chuckled. "I don't think it's called stalking if the person is Ok with it."

"I guess so." Caroline agreed, laughing softly. "But what are doing here? School starts in a minute."

"I wanted to tell you something. I remembered it after I left your house last night." Klaus explained.

Caroline looked at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"Do you want to know why I never gave up, even after you told me you hated me, rejected me and slapped me in the face?"

Caroline nodded so Klaus continued, "It's because when I was in Tyler's body and you thought I was him, I saw how much you loved him. And I pledged to myself that I had to get you to feel like that for me. Get you to look at me the way you looked at him and kiss me the way you kissed him.

"I know it didn't seem like I had changed much after I was back in my own body again and I probably will never be able to make up for what I have done to your friends and to my own family, but for the rest of forever I'd like you to let me try."

Caroline was silent and she stared out the front window as Klaus looked at her.

"Do you have anything to say, love?" Klaus asked, concerned by her silence.

Caroline turned her head and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I forgive you." She said, finally.

Klaus looked stunned. "You forgive me?"

"I forgive you for everything you've done, like killing Jenna and hurting my best friends. The only way our relationship was going to work was if I forgave you and now I have. Now you have to prove to me that you deserve it."

Klaus smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Caroline. I will."

He pulled her in for a kiss just as the school bell rang indicating the start of class.

"I have to get to class." She said trying to pull away but he attacked her lips again.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Klaus said playfully.

"School is important."

"Says the girl who misses more school than she attends."

Caroline pulled away from him in offence. "Excuse me?" she exclaimed but Klaus just laughed at her.

He was about to pull her in for another kiss when there was tap on the window. They both looked up to see Elena through the window; she was giving them a stern look. Elijah was behind her trying to hide his amusement at seeing them together.

"Caroline, we have to get to class." Elena said.

Caroline looked at Klaus and laughed. She moved away from him and opened the car door and got out. Klaus got out of his side too.

Caroline walked around to Elena. "Sorry." She murmured, trying not to smile.

Klaus came up next to her. "See you after school, Caroline. I love you."

Caroline leaned into him and pecked him on the lips once more. "I love you too, bye Klaus."

She and Elena started walking across the parking lot, now very late.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked, looking around and Elena shrugged her shoulders.

And then as if answering her question, Bonnie's car pulled up and stopped in a car park in front of them. Caroline and Elena were surprised when they saw Kol get out of the driver's side.

"I told you we'd be late." He said as he sped around with vampire speed to open Bonnie's car door for her.

Bonnie looked shocked. "Not in a public place!" She shrieked thinking someone might have seen him but Kol just smiled at her.

"Sorry for trying to be charming!" Kol replied as he helped her out.

Caroline and Elena walked over to them and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but what was the line from that song, 'There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm.'" She said.

Kol smirked at Caroline. "Well that song knew the Mikaelson boys too well."

Caroline and Elena just shook their heads and Caroline mumbled quietly, "I knew they'd get back together."

Kol turned to Bonnie. "Have a magnificent day, Bonnie." He pulled her in for a kiss right in front of the other two.

They heard a voice from behind them. "Come on Kol, let Bonnie get to class." It was Elijah and he and Klaus walked up to the four of them.

Kol and Bonnie pulled apart and Kol glared at his brother. "I absolutely have Bonnie's education in mind." He looked at Bonnie. "But it's just some people would prefer to do other things, isn't that right Bonnie?" He grinned cheekily at her and Bonnie blushed red.

Caroline rolled her eyes and took Bonnie's arm. "If we don't leave now, we're getting detention every day until graduation."

Kol reluctantly let Bonnie go and the three girls started walking in the direction of class.

Kol called out to them. "Don't miss us too much, darlings!"

Klaus, Elijah and Kol stood in a line, watching Caroline, Elena and Bonnie walking off into the distance.

"Isn't this strange? Three original vampire's watching our girlfriends walk off to high school?" Kol said to the other two.

Elijah kept his eyes on Elena. "I wouldn't rather be doing anything else."

"Yeah, Bonnie came and wrapped me around her little finger, the feisty thing." Kol continued.

Klaus smiled. "Caroline wrapped her hand around my heart."

They were silent for a moment, still looking after the girls.

"They're going to graduate soon." Elijah said, breaking the silence.

"Then what?" Kol asked.

Klaus grinned and turned to look at his brothers.

"College anyone?"

**THE END**


End file.
